Drop in Reality
by brindani
Summary: Kim Possible, teen savior to the world. What happens when its savior's mind flips and seeks utter destruction? Sometimes only evil can hope to match ultimate evil.
1. Proposition of Domination

Hello, I've reworked the chapter so hopefully it's a little better for it. The overall story hasn't changed so if you've read it already feel free to continue to chapter 2. The story starts midway through the episode Stop Team Go just after Barkin sends Kim and Ron away so he can spend quality time with Shego.

Disclaimer: Seems obligatory, but I herby swear that I won't make a penny off of this work or any other containing the contents of other's stories. It is intended for the sole purpose of amusement of others and to rid it from the infinite loop it's been doing in my head for the past year.

On with the show.

* * *

**Drop in Reality**

Chapter 1: Proposition of Domination

"Ah, Bueno Nacho," Ron said, the boy inhaling the scent of cheese as the couple entered his home away from home.

"Come on Ron, we were here earlier today," Kim said, brushing by her boyfriend. A small smile spread as her eyes roamed around the familiar setting, settling on _their_ seat. The seat they had claimed as their own ever since Ron discovered the Mexican haven. With a sigh, her focus shifted to the boy she shared those experiences with, roaming across the sharp new suit Monique had convinced him to get.

Her hands unconsciously smoothed imaginary wrinkles in her own pale purple evening dress before she stilled them. She'd have to remember to thank her best girlfriend.

"To Grande size or not to Grande size, that is the question," Ron mumbled, his fingers rubbing his chin as he appeared to contemplate the universal puzzles of life.  
Shaking her head, Kim walked next to the boy, a hand tilting his head up to the menu. "You may not have to chose, Shakespeare."

Brown eyes sparkled, as they spotted a little note next to his favorite food. "Two…Two Grande size for the price of one?" Ron swallowed, rubbing his eyes before taking another look at the small script. "My god, it's real…" Ron turned to his girlfriend, lip out and trembling in a pleading pout.

Kim's hand covered her mouth, stifling a chuckle. It didn't have anything on her own patented puppy dog pout, but it was still so cute. "It's all right. You can go ahead and use the money for date night on one condition." Kim raised a finger, her eyes going steely.  
Ron took a step back, "I get my salad first." Kim smiled as Ron reversed course and hugged her.

"You're the best KP!" Ron whispered into her ear. Kim closed her eyes as he held her, relishing the scent that was just Ron.

"Come on you two, break it up or you're going to make me sick," Ned

Kim suppressed a sigh as Ron broke contact to approach the counter. "I'd like," Ron started counting on his hand, "seven of the Grande sized naco deals." Ron's eyes glazed as he looked into the distance. Kim's discrete cough shook him from what she figured where dreams of dancing nacos. "Ah, yeah and a grilled chicken salad with the works," He quickly finished.

Ned had dealt with Ron Stoppable for a long time, ever since he started the job several years ago. He had hoped that, just this once, the blond either wouldn't come in for the two day special… no chance of that… or not notice the prominent display on the menu. 'He probably would have missed it if Possible handed mentioned it,' Ned thought with a repressed groan.

"So you would like seven Grande sized nacos, is that correct?" Ned droned the order back.

"That's seven times two," Ron responded, flashing his fingers through the digits, "That's fourteen, boyah!" Ron skipped with an arm pump.

"…Right, fourteen Grande sized nacos and a grilled chicken salad. Would that be all?" Ned finished, both of his hands held clinched behind his back.

Ron leaned forward, eyes going wide, "…More?..."

"Yeah, that will be all," Ned thanked Possible for the intervention as she cut in front of her boyfriend before the idea had a chance to germinate.

Ned turned, masking the sigh of relief. It wasn't like there was anyone else here this late, but he was off in fifteen minutes and had no intention of getting stuck making nacos… again.

Ron sat in their favorite spot, his hands behind his head with a small grin tugging at the edges of his lips.

Kim sat next to him, nudging him with her elbow. "Come on naco boy, it's still date night and I don't mean with the food."

Ron rubbed his side, a brilliant smile forming "Hey, you don't think…"

"No, I don't think Bueno Nacho is looking to hire someone to wear a giant naco suit," Kim finished with a giggle.

"Oh well, their loss," the boy said leaned back with a shake of his head. "Anyway, it's been one weird day. I never thought I would be on a double date with Shego and…" Ron gagged, "Mr. Barken" he finished his face turning especially pale.

"Yeah, that was akwierd to the extreme. Still, it's been kind of nice. I mean I never realized just how much Shego knew about Greek mythology. There was a whole exhibition on loan from Greece including ancient murals of Zeus and…"

'Gag, what did I get myself into?' Ron thought, mentally knocking himself on the head. 'I didn't want to bring Shego up again. It's been nonstop Shego this and Shego that all day! Just because they have a little bit in common now that the villainess had a mind flip.' Ron thought as he watched his date's lips move, the words bypassing him completely.

"Uh, yeah that sounds great, but…"

"And the Medusa statue…" Kim continued unhindered by Ron's interjection.

'They share shopping, girly movies, and inside jokes. It almost like I'm the spare tire now,' Ron shook himself from the thought. 'No, Kim just found a friend, I'm sure I'll always be there with her,' Ron thought, watching as Kim vividly described the museum outlined with wild hand gestures.

Ron swallowed, inconspicuously holding his stomach as a sick feeling grew.

'Won't I?'

"Order 42, pickup," Ned's monotone voice filled the establishment, blaring out of the loudspeakers.

Ron shook himself, looking over his shoulder, he found stacks of nacos all neatly lined up along the counter.

"I'll go get the food," Ron offered, standing up before he realized that Kim hadn't stopped talking, she wasn't even looking at him anymore. Suddenly, Ron found that for the first time ever, he wasn't hungry.

* * *

Rufus yawned, letting his head lounge against the large fluffy pillow on the couch. His nose twitched once then again before one bleary eye squinted open to look around. The Possible residence was rather quite all things considered. No rambunctious twins running around with toy airplanes strapped with rockets. No mind flipped supervillians making unexpected appearances either. Taking a deep sniff of the air answered what his eyes could not; the unholy union of liver and unions wafting from the kitchen. He cringed, shoving his face deep into the pillow.

Why couldn't people have the superb tastes of his pet human? Everything would be smothered with mozzarella, topped with cheddar and blue cheese, and… and nachos falling from the sky! He could ski down the delight and simply open his mouth to the goodness…

Rufus' stomach let out a sharp gurgle breaking the pleasant daydream.  
Checking the clock on the wall, Rufus sighed, it had been a whole four hours since his last meal and he was feeling it. Why, oh why weren't naked mole rats allowed at these fancy restaurants? If they were, he could be there now, sampling some of the unique cheeses of the world, perhaps even a massive cheese platter!

The naked mole rat shoved his face even further into the pillow as plumes of nauseous fumes wafted from the kitchen.

When he was forced to, he came up for air. Thankfully it seemed that the ordeal was over as he heard Kim's parents go off to eat the nasty stuff.

Why couldn't humans understand that he and his kind were as far above the unsanitary rats they feared as humans were above their lice eating cousins? At least his human understood. Rufus shuddered at the thought of not having his human. Thoughts of choking down dry tasteless pellets and spending endless hours of ennui in a twelve by twenty-four container were enough to make him gag. Simply the idea of running on a never ending wheel of torture made him thankful. Perhaps he could attend one of these extra movies. It wasn't as good as the movie he watched with Kim and…. shudder… Shego, but at least it would help comfort the boy.

An ear perked up as a familiar car door closed.

"Food time!" Rufus squealed, sprinted to the front door. He made it just in time to see his human walk in with that majestic substance known as cheese. One, two, three, six whole sacks! Did his birthday come early?

"Here you go buddy," Ron said, noticing his friend jumping up and down around him. He deposited his load onto the kitchen table leaving a very happy naked mole rat rubbing his paws together in anticipation. Leaving that scene of upcoming destruction, Ron left to sit down in the front living room. '_God, wearing a tux is annoying_,' he thought, loosening the collar.

Taking a deep breath, he flopped onto the couch, turning the TV on with the remote.  
Kim sitting next to him watched his distant expression. She may have gotten a little animated during their date, but by the end, even she noticed Ron had only eaten half a naco. Something unheard of from the current record holder for naco's eaten in a single sitting. 'Something must be bugging him…' Kim thought, opening her mouth just as the front door closed.

"Have you ever notice how Stevey's eyes sparkles when he smiles?" Shego asked, closing the door with a smile of her own. That little comment knocked Ron's lack of an appetite straight out of Kim's mind.

"He smiles?" Ron asked, channel surfing coming to an abrupt halt.

"Ah, Shego, something's come up." Kim interrupted, noticing what was on the TV.

"Team Go, once our proud protectors, now our evil enemies."

"And this is the scene tonight as the city reels from the unexplained onslaught." Two Wego's scurried past the female reporter, snatching her microphone just as Mego enlarged with a silly face. The whole broadcast cut off as Hego smashed into the pavement.

"Oh no, those poor boys," Shego whispered, her hand covering her mouth as she witnessed the mayhem.

"Poor boys? What about Go city?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"The best way to help Go city is to help my brothers." Shego said.

"Tomorrow, we have to go to Go tower." Both Kim and Shego finished at the same time.  
"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Shego said with a laugh.

"Oh by the way, we'll need to be back by six, Stevie's taking me roller-skating," Shego nearly squealed.

"Oh, I love roller-skating, but we never go because Ron always falls," Kim concluded as the two leave the room.

Ron frowned as he watched his girlfriend go, each step taking her further away from him.

Where had he gone wrong?

A long drawn out belch from the kitchen distracted Ron's spiraling thoughts.

Flipping on the light, he found sacks upon sacks of Beano Nacho takeout littered across the floor. In the middle of the destruction, a familiar overstuffed pink hairless mammal.

"Rufus ! You didn't!" Ron started flipping through takeout boxes, desperately searching for any of the cheesy goodness but finding nothing but scraps. "You ate it all," Ron whimpered. A groan drew his attention to the center of the chaos. "Are you ok?"

"Ugh," the little rodent groaned, its stomach jiggling around, face switching between cheese induced coma and pain.

"I can't believe you managed to eat all of it. Still, you took in more than even you could handle. Maybe next time you'll think before you eat everything," Ron said, lightly poking the distended stomach.

Another groan was his only answer. "Let's get you home. You're in no condition to go anywhere for awhile," Ron mumbled, tenderly picking up his pet.

* * *

Go City, an industrious town whose citizens had lived under the protection of its defenders Team Go for years. Many of those same citizens now lined the streets, watching as their once safe haven of a city became the center for looting and crime, their very heroes often the perpetrators. Families huddled in their homes, recently obtained firearms in hand as they found everything they had known torn asunder. Those few brave enough to look out the window ducked away as the Go jet circled over head.

They could therefore be forgiven for not noticing the bubbles emerging off Go City Island heralding the arrival of an aquatic purple car pulling up from under the water. Popping out, three passengers approached the tower with determination.

It wasn't long before a multi-colored jet came in with a flourish, its occupants jumping out to find the intruders.

Auras encased the various heroes' hands as they prepared for battle.

"What is going on here?" Everyone's attention was drawn to the railing, a woman with arcs of electricity crawled over her as she slurped her drink.

"We were just about to brawl with Shego and Kim Possible," Hego answered, his fingers tightening as they itched to begin.

"…And Ron Stoppable. You must be the electro villain. Hello, we haven't met," Ron said waving back.

"Sidekicks... well, don't let me stop you."

Both sides focused intently on the other, their powers radiating.

"We'll take care of team Go, you get the attitudinator!" Kim directed Ron as she raced forward.

With a nod, Ron made a bee-line for their latest villain.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Wego twins asked, blocking his path. In a moment, their bodies glowed an eerie red, splitting one after another until he was surrounded by sixteen of them.  
The electro villain calmly watched fight, her eyes examining these new heroes carefully. She was familiar with Shego who was doing quite well against the uneven odds. She had expected as much after all it was these same kicks and powerful green blats that had defeated her so many years ago. This Kim person was new, but she was impressed as the girl flew away from the purple glowing Mego, getting just enough distance to rebound off a wall and land a flying kick into his face.

"Ah, I so love window shopping, what else has the day dragged in?" her eyes settled on the 'side kick' a small frown appearing. "What is this? He is simply being flipped, he has no form, no powers. He is worthless." She dismissed the boy with a light wave of her free hand

At that point, Hego captured Shego, his hands holding her arms and legs so she could not move.

"Ah, perfect, it is time to bring home the merchandise," Electronique said, raising the reverse polarizer. A red beam shot forth with impeccable accuracy striking Shego. The green clad woman shuddered violently, a familiar sneer settling into place. With a flare of green, Hego hastily released her.

"Ah, it's so good to be back," Shego said, stretching her arms and taking a look around. "Yup, about what I expected, Kimmy flipping all over the place and the Buffoon tossed around like a sack."

"Come Shego, capture Kim Possible so I can turn her into another of my little hench people." Electronique pointed at the furiously fighting teen hero.  
Shego raised an eyebrow at the other villain. 'She thinks I'm her henchman? Ha, as if. Still if I get to see the little princess go evil, maybe this whole experience will be worth it.'

"With pleasure," Shego responded out loud, her hands suffused in flames.

Kim was frantically dodging and flipping. Her arms blocked one side only to have a super powered punch crash through the wall behind her. She was staying ahead of them, but only just. The problem was that this was a team of experienced heroes; one that had just received a competent coordinator.

"Hego, cover the left side, Mego, keep her contained. Wego, keep the sidekick distracted."  
Shego called out, shooting several blasts, cutting off an avenue of escape. Kim barely dodged a flaming hand before rolling away from a mammoth blue fist. her mind wondered just how Shego could be fighting like always and still call out instructions. 'She must have a lot of practice.'

During one of her many flips, she noticed Ron running from a troupe of red aura youngsters.

"Ron! Get your head in the game and get that helmet!" The distraction cost her. A flying chop across the back grounded Kim. Hego took up her arms, holding them behind her.

"Comfy?" Shego asked, cupping the furious redhead's cheek. "I hope so, because this is going to rock your world," Shego finished, stepping out of the line of fire. She grinned as she relished the irony of her biggest pain becoming evil.

Electronique brandished her weapon, its fuses flashing with electricity.

A lucky kick from Ron sent a Wego tumbling into the others giving him a temporary breather and a perfect view of the other side of the room.

"Kim!" Ron reached out in time to witness lightning arc through the air. In that last moment Kim's eyes met his own. They shown with something Ron had hardly ever seen there, fear.

Kim shook frantically as she was enveloped, Hego's arms straining to keep her still. Just as fast as it started, Kim's body slumped, her face hidden from the world.

Ron sprinted, dodging and ducking around flying Wego's as if they didn't exist.  
"ha….ha….ha" Ron froze in his tracks, the insane glee echoed through the room.

"Hahahahaha" Kim's head raised, her green eyes highlighted by an ominous smile.  
Shego instinctively stepped back her fingers tingled with unbidden power as something inside of her screamed to run. "It's just Kim, there isn't a problem," She whispered, all the while backing away.

With a simple back kick, Hego grunted, clutching his nether region.

Everyone stared in stunned silence as Kim neatly dropped to the ground chuckling. "I feel so free." She whispered looking at her hands as if for the first time.

"Yes, and now you will serve me as my henchperson!" Electronique grinned as she looked down at her little squad of growing man power. If this Kim was half as good as Shego, Electronique may very well be a power to be reckoned with on the world scene very very soon.

"Henchman? As if, I'll thank you for freeing me, but the henchman thing is so not the sitch."  
A flying leap and the girl landed in a crouch next to the super villain. Before the blue villain could react, the girl thrust forward, her arms a blur. As fast as it started, Kim stepped back, grinning maniacally.

Electronique blinked. "Is that all? What do you think you are gahhh." Kim's smile impossibly widened further as the electricity encompassing Electronique vanished. The electro villain coughed, feeling something wet on her lips. Trembling blue fingers touched them, her eyes disbelieving as they returned covered in red. Her eyes rolled up into her head as she slumped into a pile. Kim picked up the attitudinator, her eyes looking across the heroes turned evil. Each of them stupidly looked up at her and their fallen boss.

A slight frown crossed her face when she noticed the hole Hego had created earlier was covered in green flame, their owner no longer present. The smirk returned quickly. "Smart girl, Shego. Don't worry, I'll catch up to you soon. In the mean time, you left so many little friends to play with."

The rest of team Go shared panicked looks between them. For the first time in many years they had had competent direction only to find it gone. They unfortunately didn't catch a clue fast enough before one red-haired catastrophe appeared in their midst.

Hego raised his blue infused arms, blocking strike after strike. Left, right, center, he couldn't find any hole's to counterattack. He was more than a little embarrassed to say he was giving ground to the slip of a girl.

A loud snap rang throughout the hanger as one of those punches landed on his arm. Hego shrieked as he jumped away. He clutched his unmoving right arm, searing pain radiating from the strike.

"You… you broke my arm. How...?"

The large man collapsed as a blur flew by his head.

Of the three remaining 'heroes', the purple was gawking at the disaster while the twins had quickly decided that Ron wasn't such a priority.

Kim giggled, crouched next to the big guy.

"You, you hurt Hego, that's impossible," Mego stuttered, backing away, unable to take his eyes away from the gruesome scene.

"Impossible? That's kind of funny since I typically do the impossible daily. This guy was a mere pushover in comparison.

"But, but, his power, he's super strong..."

Standing, Kim turned her attention to the horde of twins, they stepped back involuntarily a few straight into the wall behind them. Kim smirked as she noticed their knees shaking.  
"Strong doesn't mean invincible. I've mastered sixteen forms of martial arts and every single one of them studies and manipulates the weaknesses of the opponent. A simple poke," Kim demonstrated by lightly tapping Hego on the back.

An unholy scream ruptured through the building as Hego stood. The horrifying sound stretched, going on and on before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed into a heap. "And so many wonderful things can happen," Kim finished, kicking Hego in the side, her actions ushered another sharp snap. Fortunately, Hego remained blissfully unconscious to the assault.

"You... you, we'll never let you get away with this," the twins said, activating their power and splitting into thirty-two, then sixty-four. Soon over a hundred clones filled the hanger, all of their red eyes focused squarely on a smirking Kim.

"GET HER!" the scream from one, sent all of them crashing forward like a tidal wave.  
Kim flipped over them, using one's face as a springboard to land on the observation deck.

"Ah, the ability to make as many clones of yourself as you like. It certainly sounds like a strong technique, but I wonder..." by this time, the clones had picked themselves up and were rushing to the wall, forming a human ladder.

"Ha, do you guys really think I came up here to get away from your pathetic assault?"  
With a light leap, Kim was in the air, flipping with a half twist, her feet landing straight into one of the base twins back. The weak link sent the whole ladder crashing down. Any sort of order was shattered as Kim danced amongst them. Arms, legs, ribs, anything within range of her hands issued a nasty snap. Kim stopped on the opposite side of the room, the twins' powers flickering wildly behind her. First one clone disappeared, followed by another in a massive cascade leaving only two forms. When the last fleck of power left them, a howl louder than Hego's cracked the very foundation they stood on. They were only released from their torment as they joined their older sibling in unconsciousness.

"Like I thought, the damage each clone takes is transferred to you once you join together. Love it when I'm right." Mego, having snuck up on Kim, lunged only to be sent flying back with her fist.

"Shego was so right, that never works."

"Hey," Mego whispered, rubbing the red imprint on his cheek. "I don't much like my brothers and sister, but no one hurts them!" Mego's purple power materialized around him as he charged Kim.

For her part, Kim lifted an eyebrow before throwing a punch. Mego miniaturized himself passed it, continuing his attack. He hadn't expected the following elbow to the back, sending him crashing to the ground. In a flash, a loud thud echoed through the hanger as a small steel crate landed over him. The sounds of high powered bolt gun rang throughout the chamber.

"You think this will trap me!" He screamed, a brilliant purple flamed around him. His body grew swiftly to two than three times his tiny size. At three feet, his body met the unyielding container. Not a heartbeat latter, shearing pain racked his body and he fainted.

"It's not a useful ability to begin with and, if you ever get put into a small cage you can't break through, you're stuck. Now then, we seem to have Mego, the twins, and Hego out of the way. Shego went AWOL. What else could I possibly be missing?" Kim lightly tapped a finger against her chin, before snapping those same fingers together.

"Ah yes, that's right."

Ron shuddered, falling on his back, crawling away as Kim, or at least Kim's body, walked directly towards him.

"Come on Kim, the bad guys are down, we can stop now, no reason to get violent or anything," half hearted giggles escaped even as he slowly crawled away. As she drew near, he threw up his arms in front of his face, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Kim walked past him, grabbing the cuff of his shirt. She dragged him along the ground.

Ron's arms remained motionless in front of him. When he discovered that there was no pain, he sneaked a peek from his little protective cove.  
He didn't have long to wait as the flame-haired girl dragged him up a small set of stairs and straight into a storage room, lifting him up with one arm against the wall, her gaze unreadable.

"Ron Stoppable," Kim mumbled under her breath.

"Uh, yes KP?" Ron managed to squeak, his feet waving ineffectively below him. Ron cringed as piercing green eyes locked with his. The next moment those eyes crinkled as the lips just below them captured his own. The kiss was light at first but quickly grew intense. Ron was a statue as he found floor beneath his feet and far more in his mouth, a slender and very pleasant body molding itself against his own.

Moments turned into minutes and Ron was nearly blue before Kim released him, taking a deep breath.

"I just love it when you call me KP," Kim said, letting him collapse onto a crate while she lightly leaned against a wall her eyes capturing his every reaction.

"bu, but, but pain, ah , ah wow," Ron finished, his fingers drifting to his lips.  
Kim giggled. "I'll take that as a compliment." She said, moving away from the wall. Ron found his lap full of a red headed girl, his arms automatically moved to steady her impromptu perch.

"I… I thought you were evil and you… you were going to hurt me and..."

"Ah Ron Stoppable, you've been here before, remember? That device doesn't just flip everything about someone's personality."

"It doesn't?" Ron was confused, Shego certainly seemed to be acting completely unlike herself and so had he from what little he could remember from the experience.

"Of course not, silly," Kim said absently, her hand running through his hair. "Little Shego has a degree in education. She certainly didn't do that after her personality got shifted so she must actually like kids on some level." Kim shrugged off handedly. "Oh, don't get me wrong, there are a lot of things that do completely change, but some things very close to a person's heart do not. For example, you still loved nacos even after you switched."

"Um, ok, uh, now what happens?" Ron whispered. He wouldn't lie, this hot and heavy attention was getting him excited and from the smirk on her face and movements from her lower body, she knew it very well.

"Ah Ronnypoo, skip all the fun to get to the point. Very well, I have a little proposition for you." Ron gulped. He didn't want to see what would happen if negotiations went south.

"Uh, what's that?"

"You see, you were right; some things do flip around when you're hit by that beam. For instance, I used to despise Bonny Rockwiler, but now I have some respect for her ability to manipulate anything and everything to her little finger."

"Ok, what does Bonny have to do with anything?"

"Ah my dense Ronny cuddle-bunny," She whispered, her lips inching ever closer to his own.

"Slightly more important is my new outlook on the world," Kim finished, letting Ron connect the dots.

"The world? But you always save the world and..." Kim nodded her head against his brow encouragingly. Her eyes locked with his own. "If that is opposite, you want to.. destroy it...?" Ron gulped as that little evil smirk changed into a full blown malicious smile.

"Very good Ronny, you got it in one, here's your reward..." Kim closed the short distance between them, landing a fierce kiss on his lips. It took a few minutes afterwards for Ron's frazzled senses to come back online.

"Now then," Kim whispered next to his ear. "Destroying the world has the unfortunate side effect of killing you too. Since you are important to me, it's quite the little dilemma, don't you think?"

Ron was having a hard time concentrating, his eyes drifting to those soft supple lips.  
"So I came up with a little compromise, you turn evil and we rule the world. I'm sure I could find something to do with the whole world." Kim giggled, stepping away to watch Ron, never breaking eye contact.

"But, I don't want to be evil," Ron whispered.

"Hahahaha," If the laugh wasn't coming from a demented mad woman well cable and willing to destroy the entire world, he would have said it was rather sexy.

"You see, Ron, evil isn't about forcing someone to do something they don't want to. It's about removing all other choices, leaving only that one despised path left that they must choose themselves." With a little twist, Kim languished laugh drifted away.

Ron was so confused. This was a hopeless situation with two apparent options. On one hand, he could turn evil, one of few things he unfortunately did very well, and harm the world with whatever invention he happened to come up with. On the other, he left everything to this madwoman's not so tender mercies.

'With the whole destroying the world thing, probably not a good idea,' Ron held himself tightly, the shivers wouldn't stop.

"If you don't believe I can do it, remember that as long as we've been working missions, our goal has been to go in and find just the right twist to unravel some mad genius plan that simply couldn't be destroyed by some silly little kids," Kim quoted, shaking her head back and forth with a little roll of her eyes. "The world really isn't any different, simply sneak into the White House. Take out a few guards and extract…" Kim's hands viciously thrust into the air with a sharp twist. Ron flinched as if it had pierced him. "…the codes. A little nuclear launch later, and this world is a sizzling rock." Kim grinned at her upturned hand in relish.

Ron hung his head, he had been with this girl since pre-k. He had watched her grow up defeating any odds stacked against her time and time again. If there was one person fully aware what she was capable of, it was him.

Ron absently stood, pacing back and forth across the room, his concentration for once focused.

'I turn evil, what does that mean? Oh nothing big, in less than an afternoon I created a tricked out bike that could transform into a plasma cannon and alter Drakken's atmosphere disrupter into a mega weather generator. He shuddered at what other things he would come up with given more time. In combination with a ruthless Kim, there would be no stopping the two. They would dominate. On the plus side, he would have Kim and all the nacos he could ever want. Downside, everyone else would so not be loving it. Then again, they might like it better than being dead…maybe.

'Maybe, if I say I'll do it and find the right time, I could flip the ray and get my Kim back,' Ron thought with a small nod to himself.

"Don't even think about it." The words were spoken normally, nothing sinister about them as Kim watched with that amused smirk.

"What… what do you mean?" Ron asked, nervously tugging at his collar.  
"You were just thinking about using the attitudinator on me. The way you are right now, I would stop you before you even turned it around."

Ron smacked his head. 'I should have realized, I know KP inside and out. That means she knows me just as well. Any trick I try, she'll see through it.'

Kim sighed, "I guess this really is a rather big decision isn't it?"

Ron looked up from his pondering, blinking in surprise. "How about this, I'll give you a little time to think about it, but when I next ask, you will have to give me an answer."

Ron frantically nodded his head up and down. Even a second more he could get away from this decision the better.

"All right then, lover." Kim spoke in a deep throaty whisper sending shivers down his spine. She sashayed forward, her half open eyes stared longingly into his own. If she would have asked again, he would have followed her into the depths of hell with a smile on his face.

Her hand reached behind him, bringing his lips to meet her own in a languished kiss that stretched on and on. He never noticed the slight pressure on his neck turning his world into night.

* * *

Author's end note: A little different from the standard Kim Possible universe, but this is due to crossing this universe with another that will become apparent later on down the road.

I'd like to thank Forgotten Lake and Omnisentinel for checking over the chapter. They caught quite a few annoying problems.

If you notice any errors, let me know. I've spent countless hours checking grammar, but there always seems to be more no matter what.


	2. And the World Shuddered

Author's notes: I was a little disappointed with the response for the last chapter, but that's the nature of fanfiction; some stories are instant hits while others have to learn from their mistakes and carry on. On that note, I've updated Chapter 1. Hopefully it's a little better now.

Sorry about the long delay in release, I've been trying something new that takes some time to startup, but should allow a near weekly release.

* * *

**Drop in Reality**

Chapter 2: And the World Shuddered

Outside of Go Headquarters, pandemonium reined. For a long time, the populous had depended on the hero team to save them. If ever a villain threatened their city, team Go were there to save them. Even the police had been downsized in order to assist their hero's in building the magnificent Go tower which had become a beacon of hope for the town.

Now that that very hope had turned on them, people listlessly roamed the streets. Acts of vandalism spread the police force thin if not available at all.

It is this state that found a lone figure speeding along the rooftops. This green blur looked over its shoulder often. Finding nothing, it resolved itself as it stood on one of the roof tops, her chest raising and falling quickly as she ducked behind a small backup generator for whatever company she had stopped on.

"Ok, that was a little more than expected," She murmured, allowing herself to slump against the steel structure supporting a stupidly smiling dog selling some dog food or other.

"I figured she would be bad, but not quite so sadistic. Sure, I thought it would be a laugh. We could rob a bank or two. It would have given me a chance to show her the other side of the fence like she did for me, but that..." Shego shivered.

"After what she did to Electronique, I almost feel bad about leaving everyone else there. Well, almost."

Shego shook her head. "Why did I leave? It was only Kimmy after all. I could have taken her, evil or not. We've fought countless times after all." Shego said pacing back and forth.

"Sure you could," Shego's head whipped around, there stood the princess crouched on the rooftop, diabolical smile spread wide.

"You shouldn't have left the party just as it was getting good, Shego. It was just starting to get interesting. Without you, those idiotic brothers of yours didn't even manage to wet my appetite. Maybe you'll be able to in their place." Kim finished, waving offhandedly. She started to circle Shego, her eyes never straying from the dark haired woman's.

"Now, why don't you give me a challenge?"

Shego smirked, crooking her finger. "Ha, following me all the way here. If you're willing to go that far for a free face rearrangement, I'll be happy to oblige."

"Ha ha ha ha, exactly what I wanted to hear," Kim thrust forward with a sweep kick.

Shego tumbled over the leg, jumping away with a twist, coming about to face her advisory with green fists ablaze.

Nothing behind her, Shego instinctively rolled away, avoiding a blur that crashed into the ground, indenting the cement with hairline fractures. Kim slowly stood, flicking pieces of cement from her knuckles. "Come now, Shego, isn't it my alter ego's way to avoid everything? Are you picking up bad habits perhaps?"

Shego growled, her fists aglow as she punched brilliant balls of blazing plasma at the red head.

Kim walked towards Shego casually, blasts simply not where she was. Four feet away, a hand snaked out grabbing Shego's outstretched wrist. In a blur, Shego spotted a blurred Kim next to her, still holding her arm. The next moment, she was spinning wildly in the air, slamming straight into the sign, breaking every tooth the poster pooch had.

Shego slumped down shaking her head.

"You really disappoint me, Shego. I had high hopes you could hold my attention for awhile, but you're just as weak as those brothers of yours." The whisper came next to her ear. Shego lashed out, catching nothing but air even as she fell from the advertisement landing roughly on the rooftop below.

Kim was already on her way, twisting through the air in a flying kick.

"I'll show you weak," Shego growled side-stepping, allowing the redhead to zip by her.

Shego grunted as her head whipped back, her hair caught in the hands of her adversary. She crashed into the unforgiving ground, gasping for air.

Her eyes teared as she looked up to find Kim's smiling face hovering above her.

Shego's fingers flashed in-front of her, an eerie green blast going where Kim's head once was. "That one was just low." Shego grumbled.

"Coming from the woman throwing plasma around." Kim laughed stepping back and forth, dodging said flames. This went on for long seconds as Shego became more frustrated, Kim wasn't even paying her hands much attention, they were locked with her own, that infuriating smirk spread wide.

"Come on Shego, I'm giving you every chance, but you keep using the same dried up moves over and over again. I want to see something new."

"You want to see new, I'll show you new!" Shego back flipped, her flamed hands swept along the roofing, gravel dislodging itself as if sand on the beach, hurling it at Kim's eyes.

The gravel met thin air as Kim jumped. Shego was right behind her, flaming hands outstretched to deliver the final blow. Time seemed to slow down as it did with any of their matches. Small details came into focus. The wind waving through Kim's red locks, her green eyes framed by a smirk meeting her own. Time abruptly sped up, the girl's hands latched onto her outstretched arm, using it to pivot out of the way, and just as quickly swing around straight into Shego's stomach with a kick. With an extra thrust, Shego was flying. It certainly wasn't the first time, and Shego's mind was already coming up with potential counters as soon as she came back to the roof top. 'Which should be about now…' Disbelieving eyes saw the edge of the building mere centimeters away from her outstretched hand.

Shego franticly flipped herself around, head shifting everywhere to find anything close to stop her. She came to the sickening realization that unforgiving pavement four stories below would be the first to greet her.

'This can't be how it ends, not like this, not by her.' Her body plummeted, eyes facing the sun. From out of that bright spot, she saw a flash before an idiot with a blue grin came whizzing by.

With a loud thump, Shego found herself in a cushioned seat, zooming away.

"Shego! I've been looking for you everywhere. I need you for a new project I've been working on."

Said woman didn't respond, looking back at their impromptu battlefield. On the edge Kim merrily waved.

"God damn bitch, you may have won, but I'll beat you black and blue next time!" Shego snared.

Kim simply watched the little speeding hover jet go off into the distance, her smirk changing into a frown. "Not even Shego," She mumbled. Cocking her head to the side, she turned in the opposite direction. "On that note, I have a date with a mind device," with a final giggle, she was roof hoping away.

* * *

"Ro..." Ron floated in darkness. It embraced him like a mother. Nothing could harm him here. He was safe.

"Ro..."

If only that annoying voice would stop. It tugged at his consciousness, so faint and yet persistent.

"Ron..."

There it was again, he's eyelids scrunched as he tried to remember why that voice was so important.

"RON!"

Said boy jerked, his body roughly being shaken. His eyes saw the world wobble all over. In front of him was someone, maybe three or four people, all weaving about wildly.

Ron squinted and the shadows merged into a single person... with red hair.

"Ah!" Ron jumped back crawling against the wall.

Kim Possible jerked back in response looking all over the room in a ready stance. Her gaze crossed the unconscious team Go, but no movement from any of them. With a small sigh, the girl let her fists drop. "Don't do that Ron, this day has been strange enough as it is without any more scares."

Ron blinked, and then blinked again

"Do you know what happened here? I remember them capturing me and then everything became hazy." Kim whispered, her voice going distant as her eyes seemed to try and piece some unseen tapestry together. "Did you rescue me?" Kim asked, her eyes focusing on her long time partner.

"Kim?" Ron asked, leaning forward hopefully.

"Who did you expect? Whatever you did, it seems to have worked though I think you were a bit rough with them..uff," Kim grunted, Ron grabbing her into the mother of all bear hugs.

"I'm so happy to see you, you turned all evil and whipped ass on all those guys and then you wanted me to turn evil and now you're good again and..."

"Hold on," Kim said, stopping the non-stop explanation. "What are you talking about? I'm just me."

Ron stared into those green eyes, the light blush at his intense scrutiny going unnoticed. Ron's lips spread in a hesitant smile "I…I guess you're right. I was so worried that the whole world was going to be destroyed," he whispered to himself.

"Seems like a lot happened after I blacked out, how about we take care of team Go and get out of here?" Kim asked, already walking towards a groaning Hego. "Where did that device go to?" Kim asked looking around. Not finding anything, she sighed. "Guess we'll have to call global justice to get this figured out."

"Sounds like plan to me, KP," Ron said. He had plenty to celebrate after all, his Kim was back. 'Maybe the effects were only temporary? Or maybe Kim just beat it out.' Ron thought before shrugging, it didn't matter. Kim was back to herself and life was good.

* * *

Sore muscles loosened as Kim sank into her bed, her arms wrapped around her little stuffed animal. "This has been one wacky week," Kim whispered to the little marsupial as she raised it aloof. "I had a good time with one of my fiercest rivals, battled team Go with said rival and then..." Kim frowned, her vision going hazy. "...I'm not sure what happened after that, but when I came to, Ron was unconscious." The distance disappeared into a small fit of giggles. "It's kind of cute the way he's been so worried."

"Still, it gets a little tiring," Kim rolled her eyes as she heard noise below her window. A glance confirmed the little cricks of a ladder placed against the sill.

"Well, kangaroo, I guess we should let our guest in," Kim sighed, flipping herself up in her pjs.

With a light touch, she flipped open the window just as a bushy crop of blond hair crept into view.

Kim watched as the owner of said hair awkwardly held onto a small sleeping bag while trying to ascend.

"You need help with that?"

"Ahhh," Kim winced as the boy mistepped and fell to the grass below.

"Ah, KP, didn't know you were up." Ron giggled, his hands wiping the grass from his outfit.

"Kind of hard these days, you've only been over every single night since that sitch with team Go." Kim shook her head before waving the boy up. "Come on, at least get out of the cold."

"Sure thing!" Ron redoubled his efforts with twice as much fumbling. He eventually came over the window edge, flopping in on his butt.

"It was all right the first couple of nights, but how often do you plan on sleeping over?" Kim asked, leaning against her bed.

"Uhh, I don't know, I just need to make sure you're really all right."

"Come on Ron, how long have we been doing the hero thing now? You better than anyone knows I can handle myself." Kim rolled her eyes as Ron seemed to find his hands very interesting.

"I know that KP, it's just that last mission..."

"You just got hit on the head Ron. I didn't turn into some maniac out to destroy the world," Kim shuddered at the thought.

The dim lighting hid the healthy blush forming on the boy's cheeks. Another set of vivid memories flashing through his mind regarding the _maniac_in question.

"It was all just so real," The boy said, twisting his hands uncertainly. He stilled them with a look before returning his attention to the girl. "Come on, just this one last night. Oh please, please, please," Ron begged on his knees.

Kim sighed, 'I'll never let him know, but that has got to be almost as potent as my pout.' Aloud, she gestured to the corner of the room recently designated as Ron's. "Fine, but this is the last night. If my parents figure out you're sleeping in here, they're going to be none too happy and you know how Daddy gets when he's upset."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Ron said, keeping his voice low as he rolled out his sleeping bag and lay back on it.

Kim shook her head, returning to her bed and turning off the light. The silence of the night relaxing her as visions of her day flashed before her. Her lip curled at Bonnie's incessant needling as they performed their tower in practice flashed through her mind. 'In the future, adding a twist on the dismount would be nice,' she thought slowly giving way to the land of dreams.

"Kim?... Ufff" Ron grunted as a pillow hit him straight in the head.

"I've got a really early morning tomorrow. You stay, you sleep." Kim mumbled, her right hand stifling a large yawn.

"Sorry, I was just thinking...?"

"Yes...?" Kim's voice whispered, already drifting off again.

Ron smiled as he listened to Kim's even breathing. 'It must have been a bad dream, this is my Kim.'

"It's been awhile, why don't we hit Beno Nacho tomorrow." Ron finished, whispering to himself.

"An absolutely fantastic idea." a gentle voice responded next to his ear.

"Awww!" Ron jerked up, flipped over, and landed roughly on his side. Ron shook his head, a trickle of giggles coming from somewhere to his left.

The figure moved next to the lamp, a sharp click illuminated the red head, eerie shadows playing across her face.

"Kim? Don't scare me like that, I…I thought you were asleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, I just woke up after a nice long nap and wanted to say hello."

"Nap?" Ron scratched his head, one eyebrow raised.

"Yup, ever since Go tower..."

"Go tower..." The red head slowly turned around, a smirk that had haunted Ron's dreams ever since that day playing across its features.

"But… you… dream... uh."

"Oh, I'm no dream," Kim said, swaying back and forth in her pajamas moving up on Ron.

Ron backed up until he came to the inevitable wall someone had left behind him. Even before he realized his dilemma, Kim blocked his escape, two lithe arms on either side locking him in.

"I've given you a few days to think about it, now it's time to make your choice." Kim whispered next to his ear, one finger making little circle's in his own night cloths.

"Cha… choice?" Ron shivered as he felt a phantom hand constrict around his neck.

"Yup, go evil by your own hands or leave the world in mine."

Ron flopped to the floor, his knees giving out. Kim moved, allowing him to slump down.

"No, no, no, this isn't possible. Kim was back, everything was normal. How did this happen?"

"Now that is a secret. But we are drifting from the topic. I've given you the time, your choice...?" This person that looked like Kim asked, kneeling down next to him.

If Ron hadn't been so distraught, he may have caught the look of anticipation or the building excitement in her voice.

For him, there were only tears. The seconds stretched, his hands covering his eyes. 'Everything was good! Sure I got teased at school, but Kim always had my back and now….now there is only one choice.' He slammed one fist against the floor in frustration.

"I don't know how, but if it saves the world, I'll do it, I'll go evil." Ron stood up to find he was talking to an empty room. "Uh evil Kim?" Ron asked looking around in bewilderment.

"Yes?" For the second time that night, Ron jumped as Kim leaped in from the window, a small bag over her shoulder.

"You were here than..."

"Sorry about the delay, it took a second to get this out of hiding," Ron's jaw dropped open as she uncovered another item that had featured very prominently in his recent nightmares. Crackles of lightning arched out from the helmet's twin antennae.

"But that had vanished at Go tower," Ron said pointing to it.

"Hardly, I simply hid it in the car. But enough of that it's time to say hello to evil Ron." With a small umph, Ron found that he now held the device in his hands. Looking up, Kim sat on her bed, a video recorder held in one hand. "Don't mind me, please continue."

Ron sighed, hefting the helmet up, a horrible sensation going through his stomach as he felt that weight. A weight far heaver than the object he held. The fate of countless people he would very soon threaten. His eyes cringed together before an idea fluttered through his mind to turn it on evil Kim. A quick glance found said girl waving her other finger back and forth.

"No, no naughty boy. Remember what will happen if you try."

Looking down at the helmet again He hefted it up towards his body, the heat from the shocks mere inches from his face. "Mother, Father... please forgive me." His voice squeaked.

There was an explosion of light that blew away the night as Ron shook violently, falling to the ground.

With a flourish, Kim flipped the recorder away, closing it carefully while placing it lightly on the bed. "Now the fun part," She whispered with glee.

Ron slowly rose to his feet, the device rolling across the floor.

"Byhaaa!" Ron's eye's snapped open as he pumped a fist into the air. "I'm back."

"Kimmy Cub what's all that ruckus up there? Is everything all right?" drifted the concerned voice of Mr. Possible from below.

"Looks like it's time for a change in venue." Kim said, gesturing towards the window.

A frown crossed Ron's visage before he nodded, "Indeed, I believe we have much to discuss." Ron flipped through the window lightly landing on his feet to sprint away. Kim sprung after him mere moments behind, a smirk firmly on her features.

They didn't go far before Ron came to an abrupt stop, not even breathing hard from the rigorous run.

"Ah, that was a nice stroll through the moonlight, don't you agree?" Kim asked, leaning up against a nearby tree, her hair shadowing one eye.

"That was a good piece of work." Ron answered with a nod crossing his arms as he leaning against the tree opposite Kim's.

"What could you be talking about?" Kim asked, flipping her hair back. "I just made it easier for you to come out and play."

"Ha, play indeed. People simply don't give you enough credit with your martial arts. You put yourself into a hypnotic state to make it appear you had changed back. Once a trigger was spoken, you returned. Very very evil, leading me on to believe that it all was just a figment of my imagination.

"Why thank you, I thought it was a nice touch." Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, but you forgot one part," Kim raised an eyebrow and a questioning finger.

"You didn't bring me out to conquer the world. With my mind and your power, it would be a snap, no challenge at all. What you want is something bigger, a challenge to your ability."

The sweet smile melted away from the redhead's lips turning wicked. "I knew you at least wouldn't disappoint me." Ron nodded back bringing both arms up into a stance.

"Wonderful, I've been waiting so long for the main dish," Kim pushed off with her feet, flying towards Ron with her right fist

Ron countered by rolling back, jumping off with his hands to flip into the tree above, continuing with the momentum, he used it as a gymnast, launching himself feet first at Kim. She ducked to come up in his guard, but found that the attack was a feint, he had rolled in mid-air to face her capturing one of her arms and used his momentum to throw Kim.

She quickly stabilized, tucking herself to control flight. With a light tap, she rebounded off of her previous leaning post to rocket forward. She landed in a neat roll, coiled to spring only to find that her target was currently down the street running. With a small growl of frustration, Kim was off after him.

"Oh Ron, please don't disappoint me this early." Kim called, flipping onto a nearby roof to gain the high ground. Her gaze scanned left to right, not spotting him. She frowned before hearing a garage door open further down the street. Her head whipped around to find a small light turn on. With a quick smirk, she was off again, leaping from one house to the next landing in front of the garage.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." Kim called in a sing-song manner.

"Whatever you say," Kim whipped around as the voice behind her caught her off guard. The black engine oil to the face didn't help, but she was able to turn away from most of it. Instinctively she ducked, wind whipped past her and she slid in for a low kick. The sound above her indicated he had flipped over it. Kim crouched and pushed off with her hands generating a mammoth mule-kick.

Ron managed to land a kick on her's using the power to fly over the roof-top.

With a little extra space, Kim ripped off the lower half of her pajamas, using them to wipe away the majority of oil that still covered her face.

With little effort, she followed Ron's path over the roof, landing in the back yard next door. She spotted him going over the next fence and followed. She was forced to dodge midair as a thin pipe rammed through where she once was. A few hand springs and she was again facing Ron, his impromptu garden hoe/staff held in front of him.

"Running away and using tricks? I expected better from you. At least other villains fight first before running with their tail between their legs." Kim uttered as she slowly circled around.

Ron's sharp gaze never faltered. "True, but than I am not an idiot either. I'm fully aware that you have the advantage in a straight fight. I'm simply evening the playing field with my mind."

Ron flew through bow forms, striking precisely as Kim back flipped away, trying to spot any weakness in the guard. Dodging flipping, and finally, she found him just slightly over extended. She used her last spring's momentum as she caught the staff head and added her own weight to it.

Ron immediately let go, jumping back. Having obtained the staff, Kim exercised a few kata of her own before throwing it over the fence and onto the road.

"Now it's just you and me." Kim jumped forward, using fast jabs and kicks to keep him on the defensive and remove any possible ways to retreat again. He flowed with her movements, allowing a few through with a grunt in order to angle his own hits in. Not nearly as hard as her own, but still raised a grimace.

Kim smirked as she saw another slight falter in his form. Going in for a hit, she found that he too was grinning. His guard suddenly snapped into place and a kick on its way to her exposed midriff. She shifted her punch to pivot off his leg, thrusting up and over him. As she came down she noticed he threw something onto the ground that gushed forth a dark noxious cloud.

With a quick breath, she was engulfed by the cloud, quickly rolling to the side. A few more steps and she left its cover, finding Ron hovering over some tools left carelessly out in the yard, hands nearly a blur as they took and assembled pieces together. Kim had no intention of letting him finish.

She was running low, flicking a loose rock at his head along the way. It was only luck that one of the tools intercepted the rock. A wrench flew into the air, landing with a thud in the evening night.

Grunting in frustration, Ron turned the weedwacker towards her. A sharp punch on the side and the blades flew out at her. Her eyes wide, Kim ducked, the blades shaving a few hairs from her head. When she stood back up, she found that Ron's little achievement cost him as the altered device exploded in his hands.

He shook them to remove the fire.

"Impressive, very impressive indeed. Anything else you plan to show me? Not likely, by the sound of your breathing."

"Not quite, I still have an ace up my sleeve." Ron said, through his labored panting.

"Oh, and what might that be?," KIm asked casually. She was winded as well, but not nearly as bad. Her eyes flicked back and forth finding nothing at hand, high walls blocking easy escape. 'Checkmate.' She thought with a grin.

"Monkey powers," Ron mumbled, a sharp yellow glow encompassing his body. Her eyes widened even as the yellow coalesced around his hands. With deep concentration, he thrust them at her. She jerked back even as they fluctuated wildly. Ron screamed as the aura exploded, rocketing him straight back into the brick fence, knocking him flat.

"Interesting, I don't believe I've seen that before," Kim replied as she quickly strode up and straddled the boy, making sure he was very well pinned. "I'll admit, you gave me quite the workout and this was far more fun than I've had in years. You're better than even Shego." Kim's eyes went distant as if pondering.

"Now what are you going to do with me?" Ron mumbled through the grass shoved into his face. There wasn't a point in struggling, his last resort had blown up in his face. It burned to admit, but he had lost.

Kim shook her head, bringing her attention to bear on the boy below him. "I think you're very good at martial arts. Good enough to excite me, but in combination with what this can cook up," she lightly tapped his head. "I think you'll be much much more fun."

Ron remained silent as she looked down at him, her smirk growing. "I think I'll give you some time to prepare for our next battle."

"What?" Ron asked, his suspicions rising by the moment.

"Yes, I'll give you a week to get ready and then I'll send little miss goody-two-shoes Kimmy after you. If you're able to beat her, I'll come out and we'll have a glorious time. I doubt the world will be the same." Kim giggled unconsciously as visions of destruction flitted through her mind.

"Still..." Kim's hand lanced out into Ron's side. He only grunted as her fingers slowly tugged, blood spilling out around them as an object immerged. Triumphantly, she held a little chip up in her hands, examining the blood-covered item. "...we don't want to make it too easy now do we?"

Ron's hand clasped his side as Kim stood up and away from him. His hands tore a piece of his own shirt to make a bandage and stop the bleeding. "I should have known that Wade would have me chipped."

"Wade may have provided the chip, but it was my Mother that inserted it. Call it a requirement from both our parents to allow bubbling little Ronny to follow me around on missions." With a small leap, Kim was standing on the fence, her back to the boy clutching his side. "Remember, you have one week. Try to run if you like, I'll find you no matter where you go." and she was away, leaping through the night.

Hate filled eyes followed her form in the distance. "You've made a mistake, Kimberly Ann Possible. When we do meet again, you will suffer before I allow you to admit defeat." His head tilted as sirens sounded in the distance. "There is much to do before then." He started a half jog, wincing as his side constricted, but forced himself to continue.

Far off on a slightly higher house, Kim stood, in the shadows, watching as the boy trotted off. "And so it begins. Now, what shall I do with a whole week?" A slow smile settled on Kim's face as she stood up and walked off. "I do believe I have a few ideas."

* * *

Author's end notes:

That ends chapter two. I'd like to thank Omnisentinel for taking the time to look over the chapter. If anyone is interested in becoming a beta for the story, please let me know. I'm interested in improving my stories which can be a little difficult on my own. On that note I've listed a few questions I have regarding the chapter. The questions are intended to help me gain perspective because honestly rereading the same story over and over again tends to lead to assumptions of what is portrayed verses what is really happening. Feel free to answer a few or all of them. Anything will really help.

Questions from the author:

Did you see any grammar or spelling mistakes?

Anything identified I'll check into and get the story updated to correct them. I know from my own reading that even a single misspelling can drag me right out of the spell woven by the author and I would like to correct any that may have been missed on mine.

Are any parts not descriptive enough?

Battle scenes can be quite challenging and the Kim Possible series is chock full of them. With any battle it is important to moderate tempo and description. Not enough of either leads to a dry read or characters flying through the air for no apparent reason.

What are your thoughts of how things are progressing within the story?

This is primarily to check if things make sense and flow smoothly instead of jagged transitions that make reading difficult.

Do any of the characters appear to be out of character?

If so, in what way?

Where do you think the story is headed?

This question can really help me understand if the direction I intend is conveyed or being interpreted completely differently. It is also interesting to see what others think.

Thank you,

brindani


	3. Show me the Money

Author's notes:

I'd like to thank Digi-Girl101, Acaykath, and Omnisentinel. They have really helped refine the story, catching a lot of problems. More, it's been a helpful reminder that there is a lot more for me to learn about writing.

**Drop in Reality**

Chapter 3: Show me the Money

The roar of turbines filled Ron's ears as he squatted next to a box with an arrow pointing down marked fragile. The scent of smoke was suffocating as a constant stream came from the cockpit. None of these distractions matter, his eyes were firmly glued to the palm pilot nestled in his hand.

On closer examination, one would see a generic map of an ocean. The only element to offset the blue were tiny dots leading from one side to the other. From these, a line diverted partway going straight down. Its end blinking as it continued toward an inconspicuous blip of land. The boy nodded, placing the device into his cargo pants pocket. His hands patted the pack strapped to his back, double checking the parachute.

"Sam, check what we got from that last heist why don't you?" came a voice from the front. Ron spared a glance to the large man that ambled through the boxes littered throughout the cargo plane. Brushing his mustache he absently squinted down at the text marked Chinese. With a growl, he kicked one of them with a curse. "God damn it Seymour, I told you that truck wasn't worth squat. It's just a bunch of useless foreign junk."

"Good evening," Ron said as he walked past.

"What the!? Who the hell are you!?"

The man's meaty hand made a grab for the boy's shirt. It didn't get far as his wrist was captured between frail seeming gloved hands. With slight pressure, Sam staggered back with a grunt of pain.

"Oh, I'm the least of your worries, Sam. You'll find you're about to enter a military no-fly zone. They have a nasty habit of firing first and asking questions later," Ron said.

"That's impossible, the gps says we're on course," Sam replied, stumbling to his feet.

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot." With a flick of his wrist, Ron pulled the palm pilot out and taped a few keys. "Much better," He said, stowing the gear away once more.

"SAM! Get your ass up here, the instruments just went haywire!" A voice called from further up in the plane. The man looked poleaxed looking from Ron to the front of the plane. His eyes opened wide before dashing for the cockpit.

Ron's smirked as he opened the door and slipped into the air beyond. Wind whistled past his ears. Unending blue expanded out below him highlighted by a searing red sun bidding farewell to the world as in sunk beneath the waves.

He closed his eyes, wind wiping wildly around him, ruffling his hair. For one brief moment, the boy allowed himself to relish the feeling of freedom. It ended all too soon as his hand snapped open the chute.

With a sudden jerk, he was floating. Pulling one of the straps sent him angling towards a large island to his left. It represented a little slip of paradise that hadn't existed there several short years ago. His eyes carefully examined the beach, cross-referencing with the palm pilot. People who went to all the effort of making an island in the middle nowhere tended to like their privacy. He smirked as he found that a few missiles turrets were locked on the plane he had just vacated.

Before making it far over the island, he pulled another cord that cut the shoot. For a moment the air recaptured him, bringing him to a tumbling roll onto the beach. Ron clutched his side taking deep breaths. Deliberately he forced his hand away from the bandage, dusting himself off and making sure nothing was damaged.

Ron started to jog along the beach. His eyes glued to the monitor, shifting his course minutely, sometimes jumping over suspicious lumps in the sand. It wasn't long before he reached a large wall. Pulling out a gun similar in design to Kim's, he pulled the trigger. A puff of smoke was the only sign of a little grappling hook launching itself over the wall. He tugged it sharply and smiled when it didn't give an inch. With practiced ease, he climbed up and silently dropped over, hiding behind some large shrubs.

His eyes scanned the perimeter, spotting no disturbance from his impromptu entrance. He moved between one palm tree to the next, timing his movements with the various video cameras surrounding the building. Crouched next to a large cactus, he slipped a small rock into his hand, eyeing the last obstacle in his path. A pale door with a reader and a camera focused directly on it.

His hand blurred, neatly nicking a cord attached to the camera, the green light flickered off. He continued to sit there waiting. One minute stretched into five before the door opened. A large man of Asian descent exited. He curiously examined the loose cord.

"What could have caused this?" The man whispered, reaching to reattach it. He was gifted with a free trip to dreamland for his troubles by a sharp knock to the head.

Ron caught the man gently letting him slide to the ground on his side. The boy patted the security guard's pockets, finding a small set of keys and a plastic card. He extracted his own palm pilot, swiping the card through an attached reader. A barrage of numbers started to scroll across the display.

He stowed the various items away, letting himself into the building. His movements became faster, ducking into passageways at the smallest hint of sound until he came to a final door, behind it lay his target. He eased the door open and his entire stance changed, he walked casually as if he owned the place.

"Father, what do you think of making another disco club? Perhaps this time without the hypnotic ball?"

"Son, we have gone over this many times. After the previous attempt, no one of importance would be willing to come."

"That is all right as long as I can be doing the dancing," Junior responded, his hands swinging about in time with some unheard tune.

"Marvelous idea Junior," Ron spoke, descending the steps. The room's occupants turned as one away from the indoor pool. The buff young lad froze in his parody of dance.

The gentleman stood in a violet robe, his hands behind his back as he examined the interloper.

"Oh, it is... that one person. Ah what was his name?" Junior asked, snapping his fingers in thought.

The elderly gentlemen shook his head. "My son, it is very important to remember the name of people you encounter regularly. Why, this young man's name is... " He stopped in deep concentration.

"Ron Stoppable," The boy offered casually.

"Ah, yes. Given your presence, it is only appropriate that we prepare for your comely young companion." His eyes roamed across the room's vents.

"If you're looking for Kim Possible, I'm afraid she isn't here today," Ron mentioned as he lowered himself into one of the beach chairs, taking a sip from the fresh drink sitting on the stool next to it.

"Indeed, most unusual. We hadn't planned on guests tonight so it is quite the surprise to receive you without the lovely lady. Now, what can I help you with, my dear boy?" Senior asked only glancing at the drink with a shrug.

"Ah, that is a very good," Ron said, setting the glass down.

"Wonderful, it was imported just this morning from Hawaii." Senior acknowledged, his hand fingering a device within his pocket.

"Yes, I suppose we should get on with it," Ron sighed, "I've come here with a business proposition."

"Ah, you've come to talk business... what pray tell would this business involve if you don't mind me asking? During our past... encounters, you did not strike me as a very enterprising individual."

"Very true, you could say that my thinking has flipped on its head recently and made me look at the big picture. In essence, I intend to make a business to provide countries with items for their various affairs."

"What is he talking of, Father? If countries are needing things, should they not be making orders on the internets?"

"Junior, could you leave us? The young gentlemen and I have things to discuss." Senior rested a hand on Junior's shoulder, quieting any additional comments. With a shrug, the man left letting the door slide shut behind him.

The elder gentlemen watched him leave, standing silently for a moment. "Dealing in arms is a very difficult venture in which to start a business. You'll find that the competition is more than a little cut throat in their handlings with new entrances into the field."

"New weapons are only one aspect that I would work in. I'm more interested in information. You would be surprised how many battles have been decided by finding the right information or planting false information in a believable manner."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha you amuse me greatly my boy. Either industry requires immense resources and personnel typically backed by a sizeable country. An individual's effort would amount to nothing." Senior waved his hand, dismissing the very notion.

"Oh, then you wouldn't be interested in the movements of the Russian fleet off the coast of Africa. It looks like they may soon start a small scale war there. Part of their fleet got a little ambitious and arrived a few days ahead of the army. What do you think the Chinese would pay for this information with their fleet only hours away?"

Senior turned sharply on the boy. "How did you acquire this knowledge?"

"I see you are already familiar with the situation. I won't ask why. All I will say is I have my ways."

"Very interesting," Senior said, his finger tapping his chin. "Now, why have you come to me?"

"Any new business requires funding. Money to make sure everything goes smoothly. Venture capital if you will."

"Ah, you seek funds. Given your unique knowledge, I could be convinced that such a business would be worthwhile... as long as it appears profitable. What kind of dollar amount are you looking for?" Senior asked, taking a sip from a new glass offered by a waiter who discreetly made himself scarce.

"A simple billion dollars will do," Ron shrugged as if talking of the weather.

The drink found itself flying through the air, crashing against the side of the pool. "A billion... is rather extreme. There are very few businesses that require such a large investment." Senior whispered, wiping what remained of the drink from his lips.

"You needn't worry; you'll get your money back with a great deal of interest. I wouldn't ordinarily bother to gather such a sizeable amount, however, I'm somewhat on an accelerated timetable and don't have the time to properly gather funds."

Senior gazed at the youth, catching every last detail as he had never before. The boy had always been the clown. At best, he was a minor inconvenient. At worst, his bumbling had caused entire schemes to fall apart. There appeared a different air about the boy. Focusing on the eyes, he nearly flinched as they met his ounce for ounce in strength. This was definitely not the lad that he had dealt with previously. His inquisitive mind wanted to know more, but business came first.

"I am terribly sorry, but I'll have to refuse your most generous offer. In the meantime, I have a few toys to entertain you on your way out." With a flip of his concealed switch, small lasers appeared across the room. As one they oriented on one chair and its occupant in particularly.

The boy remained unfazed. Senior raised an eyebrow when he noticed the boy also held a device in his hands.

"Wha..." The device vibrated violently before a large transparent wave emanated from it. The lasers around them sparked violently as the wave hit, sending some crashing to the ground in a shower of sparks.

"You seem to forget that you were not always a villain. In fact it was my suggestions that started you along the path. Perhaps one I should have mentioned at the time was protection from an EMP blast. It's rather expensive and not mainstream so few outfit their equipment to defend against this kind of attack.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, I wanted to be the first thank you for agreeing to finance my little venture."

Senior's gaze locked with the youth's from his examination of the complete destruction of all his hidden defenses. "What are you talking about? I have not agreed to any such thing."

"What? Make it two billion? You are so generous."

Senior's gaze finally darkened, he liked to think himself a reasonable man, but this boy was pushing him to his limits. "Stop with this silly nonsense. I have not agreed to any amount. I would, however, suggest you leave now. If you do, you may very well make it before I call my men."

He stopped as a little beep sounded in the room. Ron pulled out his palm pilot, browsing through its information. "Yes, just as I expected, you've diversified you fortunes to many smaller unaffiliated front businesses to hide and prevent any governments from getting their hands on or freezing those assets." Ron's hands quickly flipped through and with a final tap a figure appeared. "Very nice, you're currently worth roughly fifty billion dollars."

"That is impossible, those accounts are untraceable and the information is triple encrypted."

"With a little help from a security guard, I was able to hack your files. I have to say I'm impressed by your security, my application only just finished. Of course, it was not enough to stop me. I can now transfer any amount I care to with the touch of a finger so I'll ask one last time. Will you finance my little venture?"

Senior shook in anger, but the figure shown on the screen was more precise than the one he had generated earlier that morning. It was very unlikely a bluff. With the realization, Senior deflated. "Fine, I shall finance your little venture, but under one condition."

Ron nodded his head to continue.

"That this information regarding the Russian fleet remain unsold."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Not to worry, I won't mention to anyone about it or the three hundred million rubles you have riding on that gamble.

"In addition, you needn't worry about transferring the funds as I already have. I would love to stay and talk further, but there are things to do. I'm sure you won't mind loaning me one of the helicopters outside." Ron said, walking through the door he entered. He stopped before closing it.

"Oh, before I forget, I'd highly advise not shooting it down, or that billion will be lost forever." With that, Ron quietly disappeared.

* * *

"I swear, if I see even one more of those pickle jars, the whole batch is going up in flames," Shego muttered as she stalked through the latest lab. The volcanic rock lining its walls was a constant reminder that Blue Boy had decided an active volcano would make a good lair. "I mean really, what obscure company sends a whole friggin pallet of pickles from around the world as a thank you without even mentioning what they are thanking you for? But oh no, he doesn't think of these things and digs right in. Worse, he can't open them so its operation gherkin over and over and over. 'Shego, I want to try the brandy flavored ones'," Shego muttered in a high pitched whinny voice, her hand imitating the doctor. "Well, he can sit there and eat his pickles for all I care, it's late and I'm not dealing with it."

Shego stopped in front of a small crevice that hid the entrance to her room. She liked it a little inconspicuous as Kim Possible invariably found these 'hidden' lairs and trashed everything she could. Buying new stuff all the time was just a pain.

Her hand stopped on the hidden door frame, her muscles taunt as she noticed her tripwire lay on the ground. It had only taken one example for the Blue Boy and his merry henchmen to learn coming into her room uninvited was very bad for your health.

She quietly opened the door. Its well oiled hinges not making a sound as she entered. She crept in and heard the sound of shuffling papers. Her eyes narrowed, 'Someone is going through my stuff!' A barely suppressed glow emanated from her hands, but the professional in her kept it back. She needed to gather as much information as possible before making her presence known. When she peeked around the corner, her silent entrance came to an abrupt end.

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing in here?!" Shego stomped into the main bedroom, the red cowled henchman leafing through a file.

She was a little taken aback as the person calmly shut the file. He returned it to her cabinet, the one with three fail safes, before turning around.

Shego squinted, Drakken had so many of these red suited lazy bums that she had a heck of a time telling one from another.

"Good evening Shego, I was waiting for awhile so I decided to confirm a few of my suspicions, hope you don't mind."

"Like hell I don't," Green flames snapped into existence around her hands and Shego charged at the intruder. At the last moment, the person stood up, captured her right wrist, maneuvered his body around and added a little momentum. Shego found herself flipping straight into a seated position on the bed behind him.

"What the..." Her eyes narrowed, "None of Drakken's flunkies could do that so just who are you?" Shego asked standing carefully with her guard up. It wasn't often she found herself at a disadvantage, and whenever she did, she really really hated it.

The visible face smirked, "I thought you would never ask." With that, he lifted the helmet up and over his face revealing a clump of yellow hair.

"The Buffoon!?" Shego asked nearly falling on her butt.

"tutut, I'm not the 'Buffoon' you so fondly remember. In fact you could say I'm the 'Big Dog' now." His eyes burned into her own, looking for her to connect the dots. It didn't take long. There was only one time this boy had referred to himself as the 'Big Dog' in her presence.

"No, that's impossible. It was the Princess that got hit, not you… unless she..." the question left hanging in the air.

"In a manner of speaking, however, it's a long story and I wish to complete my business here before having to deal with the nuisance of Drakken spotting me."

Shego eyed the boy, her gaze flicking across the room to various bolt holes for any signs of movement.

"You needed worry, she isn't here. In fact, she is part of the business I wish to discuss with you."

"Ok, I'll bite, what is this business you keep talking about?"

"To put it simply, I want you to work for me again." Ron stated with a small shrug.

"Oh, you mean as the 'hired help'. Yeah, I don't think so buddy..."

"Yes, as the 'hired help'. Keep in mind, however, that when you hire the best, you pay the best."

Shego raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, I doubt you have what it takes to pay me as well as Drakken currently does."

"That's funny, Shego. From these records it seems Drakken doesn't pay you a cent." Ron said, gesturing to the files.

Shego's eye's narrowed suspiciously. "He pays..."

"…thirty thousand dollars a month? You may receive that amount, but both you and I know it doesn't come from Drakken."

Shego motioned for him to continue. "For some time now, I've found it rather unusual that Drakken has the money to buy doomsday machines, lairs, hire a small army of men and someone like yourself, a professional amongst professionals. It all adds up. I did a little checking and found that Drakken is as bad with money as he appears. He doesn't do anything to make money. So I dug deeper and found that all sorts of funds were being funneled into his accounts. It turned into quite the intriguing little mystery. So many little itty bitty companies paying out the noise for services ranging from bottled water to nose hair clippers. Last time I checked, Drakken deals in neither and small companies don't have the finances to pay such costs. Then I found out that they were numerous front companies for additional front companies of front companies. What could possibly warrant such obscure financing? Finally I came across the actual company and things started to come together. The final piece I needed to confirm I found in your notes. This company is the person paying your thirty thousand monthly salary," Ron said, lightly taping an insignia on top of the folder.

"Now here is the big question. Why would such a corporation finance Drakken of all people? The answer seems to come from all of your observational notes. Oddly, they are unrelated to Drakken's schemes, but rather just after they flop.

"In addition, your computer has a lot of entries under an email account registered to a Veronica Hernandez. It's filled with messages offering him solace and suggestions for products. Not just any products, the kind of products that would sell relatively well on the market. A quick check at SmartyMart amongst others and you can find quite a few things very similar in design to these suggestions. It's from these observations that I believe they are using his inventions to make many times what they are paying him." Ron stopped, waiting for any contradiction from the room's other occupant. He only received a hesitant nod and his grin widened.

"So, now that you've come to all these conclusions, what now?" Shego asked, she knew the boy was good, he had barely been evil for a few hours and had been able to top all of Drakken's projects combined. She had thought at the time that he would make a good replacement for Drakken and she could only imagine the finder's fee she would get in return.

"As I said from the beginning, I would like to hire you."

"Pfft, yeah, a sixteen year old boy is going to match thirty thousand dollars a month and did I mention completely untouchable?"

"You're right," Shego smiled in triumph, "I intend to pay you a eighty thousand dollars a month and use a method that will prevent governments from touching even a cent of your money." The smile vanished quickly.

"Again, Mr. Money bucks, where is the money coming from? I doubt your family is doling out that kind of doe."

"Hmmm, yes the five dollars a week they provide is a simple pittance. In truth, I've recently started my own business and secured a very generous backer. They loaned me a billion dollars to get everything up and running."

"A billion dollars? Right and Drakken just single handedly won the superbowl while I wasn't watching."

Ron took out a portable laptop, typing in a few numbers.

"What, you printed up some reports where you added a few zero's to your bank account?"

"Not quite," With a last touch, he turned the screen to face the green toned villainess. Despite herself, Shego's interest was piqued. In truth, she half believed him after the crap he pulled off last time. What she found herself seeing wasn't just a statement, it was an overview with the backer listed at the top.

"Señor Senior Senior actually backed you?" Shego nearly busted a gut laughing at that.

"Yes, I was very... persuasive."

"Ok kid, convince me, why should I leave a cozy life here foiling up those few projects that Kimmy doesn't herself? I get to read all the magazines I'd like and kick the Princess's butt on a routine basis."

"Come now Shego, do you find sitting around and being comfortable all that interesting? You work under someone who's common sense rank's with a preschooler and about as evil."

Shego cracked a grin at the description.

"First, there is the money, I'm offering over twice the amount you currently make and even more secure than you currently have. Second, you'll find that I am far more competent than little Drakken. I'm sure by this point that just once you would like to be a part of an evil with a purpose other than to take over the world." Shego nodded along.

"Second, my aim is not all the nacos of the world. It is the complete and absolute defeat of one Kim Possible, a subject matter I believe you are interested." Shego face went blank. Her 'just playing with the kid' turning very serious.

"And third, I will help you out as well."

"Help me out in what way?" Shego asked. 'This kid might be useful.'

"Don't you find it unusual? From the moment we first met to this day; you have used the same abilities. Your martial arts and super powers paired against Kim Possible again and again and very rarely have you come out as the winner. Drakken sees this and every single time Kim comes to foil his plan it's always 'Shego attack!' He somehow expects a different result each time." Shego grimaced.

"Haven't you noticed that Kim hasn't been just sitting around? She has constantly been evolving her skills and gear."

"What are you talking about? She isn't some X-man," Shego said, her mind turning towards their little recent encounter.

"For example, her combat suit." Ron started listing points with his finger. "It catches plasma and throws it back, has energy powers similar to your own, a force field, self regenerates, enhances power and stamina, allows the user to go invisible, need I go on? In essence, it's a suit that blunts all of your abilities and adds to her own."

"I can take the Princess any time, any day!" Shego screamed, the outcome of that last encounter had her seeing red even now. 'How dare that pompous red head humiliate me like that!' Her fists turned a deep green as they flared in time with the boy's words.

"If you couldn't defeat her in the beginning, what makes you think you will when she uses technology that all but makes your attacks useless? And what has Drakken done all this time? …Nothing. Join me and I'll give you the edge you need to overcome her."

The fire did little to cool down as she stared at the boy. "I am already better than Kim Possible, but will what you have to offer put me on par with the mind flipped bitch?"

Her question earned a nod in return.

"Then I'm on board,"

"Excellent. Now we just have to get you up to speed with the regular Kim."

"I...SAID... I ALREADY AM!" Shego screamed, her flaming hands surged with power.

"Heads up." The blond haired boy threw a silver can that Shego caught instinctively.

"What?" Shego found the can in her hands disintegrate into her plasma. She looked up at Ron askance.

"What the hell was that suppose to be?"

Instead of answering, the boy sat back with a large smile, his hand gesturing to her own.

Looking down again, Shego became confused as her flames slowly faded away until they were completely snuffed out.

"What have you done!?" Shego was furious, the boy had offered to help and somehow had taken her power. With all of her anger, she poured out every bit of power she could muster, smiling as her flames reignited. That smirk vanished as she noticed a film on her hands, a film that was expanding. She used one set of glowing hands to scrap it off the other, but found that it expanded faster. Concern turned to panic as the stuff, continued up her arm, wrapping around her body and started up her neck.

"Ron, get this stuff off of me right now or so help me." When the boy continued to smirk at her, she jumped to attack him. Her leap turned into a barely controlled fall, her energy sapped. It didn't stop that cold feeling on the back of her neck, expanding up to her chin, and then she could see it far closer than she ever wanted to. She shot a furious gaze at the boy even as it continued to her mouth. Her closed lips did nothing to halt its progress, it was suddenly in her mouth, down her throat and her head was completely covered, one last screech escaped her lips before Shego fainted.

* * *

Author's end notes: This last scene was actually what started the whole story. It was rolling around in my mind for nearly a year now. It is very satisfying that the scene incessantly playing through my head at night is finally out there. Still, have quite awhile to go, but it'll get there.

Thinking through it, there may be a few things that have drawn concern in the story. For example, the epitome of evil Ron borrowed money instead of stealing it. The explanation goes like this. Since actual killing has never been his thing, it makes sense that Ron doesn't want another nuisance after him when he's trying to focus on a target as dangerous as Kim's alter ego. And Senior with all the money and experience behind him would represent quite a distraction. Borrowing it keeps Senior off of his back at least for the moment.

If you were wondering, the pickles did come from Ron. It is a lot easier to recruit someone if they have a fresh reminder of why they don't like where they work.

In other news, I've almost finished writing the story. Of course, that is almost sixty thousand odd words away from this point and a whole lot of editing… shudder.

If you have a moment, let me know what you think. It's very helpful to see other's perspective on what is happening. If you see any errors, let me know and I'll get them corrected.

brindani


	4. Evil Squared

Author's notes: Work has been constant with the chapters' development. I'm currently writing the story's epilogue. It could honestly go longer, but it seems the story hasn't drawn much interest in the fandom. Not to say that the story is small by any means. It currently is sitting at around 100,000 words which will be a new record for me. It will also be the second story with a written ending which feels kind of nice. After that, my primary focus will go to the Ranma ½ fandom as I have plenty of unfinished stories there as well as a new one that I've been playing around with.

As for this story, I'd like to thank Omnisentinel, Digi-Girl101, and Acaykath for betaing the chapter. I know they are all really busy, but they still took the time to help me out by going over the story. It really helps to view chapters from another's point of view. Especially for me as going over and over the same thing just blinds me to things that would ordinarily be obvious.

I'd also like to thank CajunBear73, studyofchaos, and JPElles for reviewing the last chapter. Like I mentioned, seeing the story from another's perspective is extremely helpful in development especially given how large the story is. It also helps to know people are interested in the story.

**Drop In Reality**

Chapter 4: Evil Squared

Shego gasped into consciousness, her hands clawing at her face only to find...nothing. Taking deep gulps of air, she examined her hands. Carefully she went over every part of her body only to find her standard jump suit. 'Was it all just a dream?'

"Finally awake, I see."

Shego spun around finding an amused boy looking down at her.

"You tried to kill me!" Shego managed to crock out through her dry throat.

"Truly Shego? Use that practical head of yours." Ron said, handing the woman a tall glass of water. Shaking fingers took the glass, pressing it against parched lips and inhaling it. Water splashed around her as she gulped. "Why would I come all this way, convince you to work for me, and then kill you just after you agree?" Ron asked, his finger's intertwined as he sat at her desk.

Shego breathed deeply, feeling alive again. Her mind went to the task at hand. "I suppose you're right. But if you weren't trying to kill me, just what did you do?"

"Exactly what I promised: placing you above Kim Possible."

Shego looked incredulous "…and the little matrix rehash was suppose to do this how?"

"That wasn't just some run of the mill moss that covered you; it was your new suit."

Shego took a moment to look over herself again, confirming she wore her standard green and black jumpsuit. "Hate to tell you this kid, but this looks no different than what I was wearing, much less Princess' super suit."

"Making a suit to match Kimberly's would be pointless. Mine is far superior."

"Still feels like this mythical suit is the emperor's new clothes; as far as I can see." Shego replied, lightly plucking her jumpsuit.

"Think fast!" Ron's hand blurred, Shego's own highly trained reflexes shifted her hand from rest to catch whatever it was, only to duck as an explosion echoed through the small room. She coughed, waving away the smoke when she caught the faint outline of a green grid around her that slowly dissipated.

"Still think it's the emperor's new clothes?" Ron asked, a smirk spread across his features as he leaned back against the chair.

Shego stared at the space before her. A tentative hand slowly passed through the cloud of dust where the object exploded. "Wow, what was that?"

"The suit is powered by your cosmic abilities. Given the nature of that energy, even defensive abilities are offensive in nature. For instance, the force field didn't so much stop the object as explode it away. In addition, you have the perk that since you are the energy source, it never has to be removed. It is completely water proof, multiplies your strength by ten, as well as including a stealth ability that muffles your sounds in addition to invisibility."

Shego raised a hand to her eyes lightly rubbing two fingers together to see if she could spot this 'suit' he was talking about. After choking the stuff down, she was pretty sure it was there at the very least. "I thought you said this was a step ahead; you pretty much described Kim's suit aside from being the battery."

"If you'd been listening, you'd know it does everything, but twice as effective. You'll also find that the shield can be adjusted to recreate your flame ability at any point within a meter of you. In addition," Ron trailed off going through his pockets. Shego had difficulty containing her glee at the thought that there was even more. She watched closely as he pulled a thin metallic item out. "…you will be able to fully use this."

Shego groaned, she had seen it before. She couldn't say how many long maddening nights had passed with nightmares of being Betty Crocker after that incident. "There is no way you're using that mind control chip on me." Shego growled, feeble green flames crackling in and out of existence around her body like fireflies.

"Please, if I wanted mindless drones I would have built an army by now and for half the price. No, Drakken was onto an idea, but simply let it slip through his fingers."

"And what great idea was that?" Shego asked, her eyes never straying from _it_.

"This is a mind control chip that you control." The air grew heavy as Shego's eyebrows rose incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding me. Why would I want to use a mind control chip that I control? I already control my own body."

"Care to test it out?"

"No I seriously do not..." Shego was too slow. Ron blurred before her eyes. She felt the touch of cold metal on her neck. Her hand reached behind her as the skin around it crawled, engulfing the chip and by the time her hand had reached the point, it was once again smooth skin.

"What the hell! Wait, I'm not hypnotized."

"Come on, Shego, follow the dotted line. If you can turn invisible because of the suit, it only makes sense that it is reflecting the image behind you. If it can be varied enough to do that, a less dramatic physical change is simplicity itself.

"What kind of change?"

Ron shook his head. "Seeing as a description is not working, we'll go by example. I've preset the chip to help demonstrate. Pamela Andrews"

Shego felt a chill go through her, closing her eyes tightly as her skin drew in on itself. After a long shiver, she opened her eyes and stared at him again.

"And what was that..." She stopped, bringing her hands to her throat as the high pitched feminine voice came from her mouth. "What the..." Ron gestured to the oak full mirror behind her. When she turned, Shego looked in amazement as the long black hair had vanished. It was replaced by light blond curly locks reaching to her shoulders. She found piercing blue eyes replace her standard black, not to mention that her suit had changed to a green tinted summer dress.

"Do you see now? You can look like anyone."

"And if I can look like anyone and the mind control chip takes over to act like that person, I could be that person. There would be no mannerisms to give me away. It's the ultimate disguise," Shego responded, a smirk marring the petit features of her face.

"Finally, you see my point."

"How do I switch it over?" Shego asked, running her hand through her hair and finding it extremely smooth and silky. Even her clothes felt as if they were the finest silk.

"You simply have to call up the person's name in your mind and relax control of your body. The mind control chip will step in and act the part of the person starting from whatever point you have predetermined." Shego's eyes widened innocently as an exclamation came to her lips.

"Oh, good evening Mister Director. I am so sorry to intrude on you when you're at home. There has been a new development on the East Coast that needs your immediate attention." The wide eyed look disappeared, replaced by a more common grin. "This, I could get used to. Is it limited to this secretary of yours?" Shego asked, possibilities running through her mind.

"No, you simply have to activate the learn function when you're around the person you want to imitate. It will take in all information and let you know when it has acquired enough to perform a mimic."

Shego shivered at the very thought. "Ok, boss boy, you've gotten both my interest and my services. After all, you've helped me out more in a couple of hours than blue boy has since I met the lazy bastard. What's next?" Shego asked, her form slowly morphing to her original body and voice without her realizing it.

Ron smiled, "We have a lot to prepare. Kim Possible will start searching for me in three days. We'll head back to my own lair to make preparations.

beep beep beep, beep beep.

The morning found a frazzled red head flopped across a bed, her body twitching in time with the sounds intruding on her sleep.

"Ron, pick up the communicator would you? My head's killing me." She groaned, the low sound pulsing a sharp throb of pain through her mind like tiny needles.

beep beep, beep beep,

Grunting, Kim's face lifted from the bed, her hand fumbling for the infernal noise. "Hello, Wade?" Kim asked, her nose curling before she threw the stinky sock away. With a grumble, her fingers continued to fumble along the side of her bed. Coming across another object, she felt to make sure it was metallic first before hitting the on button.

"Wade, can this wait? My head is killing me." Kim muttered, her eyes sealed shut before closing off the connection.

* * *

beep beep, beep beep.

Kim grunted in time with the beeping, her hands covering her ears. "Alright already." She squinted, turning away from the searing light streaming through the window. Turning on the connection again, she barely made out the details of the boy genius staring back at her.

"Good god Kim, where have you been all this time?! I've been searching for you everywhere."

Kim stopped trying to open her eyes, simply relying on her voice for the moment. "Shhh Wade, my head is killing me."

"Ah, sorry. Now where have you been?" Wade asked, carefully keeping his voice low.

"What do you mean? I've been in bed all night."

"Ok, what about the other seven?" Wade asked, his voice causing Kim to wince.

"What other seven?"

"Days, Kim, days. Where have you been for the past seven days?"

Kim awkwardly sat up, straining to open her eyes against the horrendous light.

"Look Wade, you're not making any sense. I've been home for the past seven days. For the past three days Ron has been following me around like a lost puppy so if you don't believe me why not ask him?"

"Unless you both came back at the same time, I can't, you guys just disappeared."

Kim squinted, straining to make out the corner Ron had been sleeping in. It looked like there was something there, but it wasn't quite Ron shaped. 'Maybe he left early?'

"Ok Kim, let me spell it out, today is the twenty-ninth. You haven't been seen since the twenty-second when your Father saw you jump out the window. That's seven days."

Kim rubbed her temples, Wade's shout echoing in her skull. She finally managed to open her eyes enough to see somewhat. They shot open only to slam shut.

"What the heck happened to my room?" Kim winced at her own exclamation, but at least the noise was becoming more tolerable.

"You got me, but if you don't know then we've got a hit on the website that may help both our questions."

"Wade, I don't think this is the time to be worried about handling hits from the website," Kim said, a sliver of annoyance coloring her voice as she sifted through the piles of name brand clothes, ripped in half and strewn about like confetti.

"Even if the hit came from you?" Kim's hand froze over a pile of what used to be a stuffed animal's parts.

"Wait, I submitted it?"

"Yes, that's why I tried the Kimmunicator again, I thought you may have come back."

"What did it say?"

"If you don't know, I wouldn't."

"At the moment I don't remember it, but with this headache, I really can't be sure. If I did post something there should be some message."

Wade found himself facing two very red eyes as he backed away from the screen.

"Well it's kind of encrypted with a message saying something weird like I'll know the passcode... Have you been drinking?" Wade asked incredulously.

"Wade, you know I don't drink." Kim asked annoyed, her brain trying to tease that cryptically message apart.

"Well according to the breath analyzer test I just took you are."

"Focus Wade, one mystery at a time. I'm already confused."

"I'll say; if you weren't there to know what happened, who was?"

Kim stopped in her mission to find something halfway unshredded to wear. Something about Wade's statement sent shivers down her spine.

"Wade, this is going to sound strange, but I think Ron may have been right."

"About what?" the boy genius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He said I got hit by the beam and was completely different and wanted him to..."

"What Kim? Wanted Ron to what?"

"I think I know what the password is." Kim said with a sigh.

"Ok, what is it?" Wade asked, more than a little curious as the encryption was something he hadn't seen before.

"Zorpox." Wade's eyes widened. A lot of puzzle pieces suddenly clicked into place and the picture wasn't pretty.

Wade quickly typed in the password. There was some blinking as the screen turned blank for a moment before the feed came through on the communicator.

Kim was almost unsurprised when she found her reflection wearing a skimpy purple party dress smirking back, beer cans and whisky strewn about an unfamiliar room.

"Hello Kim, have a pleasant dream? I know I had a great time out on the town, and better yet, I don't have to deal with the hangover you're likely going through..."

Kim somehow felt that she was not going to like her evil self much.

"Yes, it's has been a great seven days and I bet you're just a little curious as to what is going on and why I'm talking to you." The other Kim grinned, taking a large swig of tequila, a big twitch formed on Kim's brow.

"As you guessed, I've had Ron turn himself into Zorpox,"

The screen blurred out, the image replaced by one of her room at night. Ron stood there shaking, his eyes focused on the crackling helmet in his hands. He breathed heavily; his eyes tearing as he looked pleadingly into the camera. 'No, no naughty boy. Remember what will happen if you try.' Kim's heart broke as she watched the defeated look flow over her best friend/boyfriend's face, his trembling hands raising the device to himself.

'Mother, Father... please forgive me,' the boy whispered, a shaking finger touched the activation. His body convulsed under its light before he collapsed to the ground, laying still. Suddenly the picture switched back to the evil Kim. "Oh, wasn't that just a wonderful piece? And don't worry, he was as excellent as I had expected him to be.

"Before you pull out a pregnancy test, we didn't do anything... yet," Kim's visage said, licking her lips. "He gave me the excitement I've been looking for even though he was unprepared. I can't wait to see what he pulls off now. Yup, that's right, I've given him these past seven days to prepare for us so that when we meet again…" The evil Kim trailed off, her lips turned up as she giggled.

"Anyway, you had best find him quick. Remember the last time he went evil, he had a machine that could control the world's weather in under four hours and tamed little Shego to boot. Now that he's had seven whole days, who knows what he's gotten up to. And, if you're thinking of tracking him," The evil Kim's hand raised. In its grasp something Kim hadn't seen in a very long time, a chip, dried blood smeared across it. "This won't help you much." With a slight twist of her thumb, the chip crumbled into tiny bits.

"Don't forget Kimmy, he has a head start and may have very well taken control of the world already." She examined her finger nails, a slight distasteful look crossing her features. "But don't worry, when you fail, I'll be there to clean up." The evil Kim's smirking face came closer to the camera before the feed shut off.

Kim groaned as she collapsed back onto her bed. "Wade, did you get all that?" The screen on her Kimmunicator flashed up. Wade was sitting with a rag across his forehead, the standard drink laying forgotten on the floor.

"Yeah, I've got to say Kim, this is a problem. When the chip didn't come up with anything, I went through everything else I could think of to find you two. Until this morning, there wasn't so much as a peep. I thought you may have had some top secret mission, or at least I had hoped it was only that."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Kim whispered, lightly slapping her forehead. "If I had only listened to Ron, we could have avoided this."

"Don't beat yourself up. There isn't anything you could have done to stop it."

Kim shook her head, "No, when we came back from Go tower, Ron warned me. He told me I had changed after being hit with the ray. He even told me what her plan was from the beginning, but I didn't even check it out."

"Not to intrude on the pity party, but if you were you and not her, why would you think something was wrong?" Wade asked.

"I should have anyway. When I woke up, everyone else was out so they couldn't have hit me with the ray again and it turned up missing to boot."

"Speaking of which, how are you yourself again?" Wade shook his head. "I mean, if the ray wasn't around, how did you become normal?"

Kim sat up, her eyes wide, "I... I don't know. It couldn't have been the ray because I had changed back and forced Ron to..." Kim's eyes teared up as the look of fear in Ron's eyes flashed through her mind. She never wanted to see that, especially in Ron. The fact that she caused it...

"It must have been some kind of hypnosis, something that could be tripped by a key word," Wade whispered, his head slightly tilted in deep thought.

"Hypnosis... wait, there are martial arts techniques that let you put yourself into a hypnotic trance. That must be what she did. But that means..."

"You're only a phrase away from reverting." Wade finished a hint of fear in his voice. "I don't want to see that Kim out in the world again. No offence."

"None taken, I completely agree. The world doesn't need her around. But... without knowing the phrase, I couldn't do anything about it, and if I did hear it I would just revert." Kim pinched the bridge of her nose, that headache making a comeback.

"So we're in a catch twenty-two," Wade mumbled, "Wait, if we use the attitudinator again,"

"Wouldn't work, I'd just become her again without a trigger to turn me back. No, the only way is to diffuse the suggestion or bring her back and hit her with the device, and that second option, I'm none too willing to try."

"Agreed. For now I'll look into finding some way to fix that problem. Next, what are we going to do about Ron?"

Kim lightly chewed on her lower lip, her eyes grew distant.

"It isn't your fault Kim. If we're going to get Ron back to normal, we both need our heads in the game," Wade said in a low soothing voice.

"You're right. We'll need to find him and have a way to turn him back when we do." Kim stood up. With a plan, she could move forward. Just sitting around mopping wasn't her style.

Wade's eyes grew wide as a crunch came from Kim's feet. "Ah, Kim, I think that was the device."

Kim looked down, her hand covering her mouth as she found the helmet all right, but in more pieces than she had thought possible.

"Ah, Wade, any chance you could ah... fix this?" Kim asked, holding the Kimmunicator closer to the mess.

"No. When it was broken in half, that was one thing, but this, this is just a mess and there is no way of telling if it's all there. I'd bet she either hid or completely destroyed important parts, just to be on the safe side."

"Yeah, I can see myself being that thorough. Then we need a new one, Wade?" Kim whipped the Kimmunicator around, her expression fierce.

"Whoa there, this thing isn't exactly simple. It was originally made by Henchco then modified by Electronique, a certified electrical genius. I'll hack their system and do some checking to see what I can come up with."

"You rock Wade. Next, we need to find him," Kim's expression went wide. "... he didn't already..."

"No, I'm pretty sure if he took over the world I would have heard about it. Actually, things have been rather quite recently. I have a program searching all security camera images for either you or Ron. Since you're back, I'll focus the search on him which should speed things up." Wade's voice came from the screen, accompanied by furious typing.

"Then I can..."

"Kimberly Ann Possible!" Kim sat bolt upright as the voice of her Father rolled over the room. She slowly turned around before being tackled to her bed, her face engulfed with red hair not her own.

"Oh Kimmy we were so worried. Where have you been these last seven days? Wade couldn't find you and we've been panicked!" the hair lifted and blue eyes met green. "And what is that smell... Alcohol?"

Her Mom was suddenly replaced by the angry face of her Father, taking a sniff of her breath. "It is alcohol, Kimmberly Ann..."

"Wait! I can explain, it wasn't me..."

"If it wasn't you, than how is there alcohol on your breath?"

"No, I mean I didn't drink it, it was my evil self."

"Evil self? Kim, you had us worried out of our mind, please don't go blaming things on an evil self like some three year..."

"No, it's really true, when we were helping Shego at Go tower, I was hit by the same beam as her and… and everything has gone horribly wrong." Kim turned her back on her parents, holding her hands over her eyes, a trail of tears slipping past. She still couldn't believe what she had done to her best friend.

Her parents looked at each other. For a rocket scientist and surgeon, this had them completely baffled. The mother nodded in the direction of the door and Dr. Possible left quietly with a nod.

"Honey, I think we need to talk. I know that what happened must have been traumatic these past seven days, but we need to know what is going on or we can't help you."

The older Possible gave a great grunt as she found her favor returned tenfold, her daughter knocking her onto the bed, crying on her shoulder.

"That's just it Mom, I don't remember anything. I woke up this morning with a hangover only to find my life has continued without me and... and Ron..."

"What about Ron? We saw his sleeping bag that night, but he seemed to vanish too." Mrs. Possible whispered, slowly running her fingers through her distraught daughter's hair.

"I did it! I made him do it!"

"Do what?" Mrs. Possible lightly lifted her daughter's tear stained face up to meet her eyes.

"I forced him to use that device on himself and he looked so scared and, and..."

"Mrs. Possible, I'm sorry to intrude, but I think you may need to see this as well.

Mrs. Possible started at the unexpected voice, but found that the Kimmunicator was turned over on the bed.

"Ah, Wade, what do you have to show me?" She asked, picking up the device while her other hand continued to stroke Kim's hair. Kim huddled herself into her Mother's embrace, turned away as _that_video replayed itself.

Mrs. Possible's expression turned grim as she watched the footage. "Thank you, Wade. It isn't something I'd ever want to see happen, especially to either you or Ron." She sat Kim up and faced her properly on the bed.

"Kim, none of this is your fault..."

"But..."

"No buts. What's important now is that we find and return Ron back as soon as possible. You already know that crying over what was won't help him, right?" She asked, her hand cupping Kim's cheek. The girl nodded. "I don't say it often, but I can't tell you how proud I am of you. I know you'll find a way to save Ron and bring him back to us," Mrs. Possible finished, bringing Kim in for a tight hug.

A determined light entered Kim's eyes as she hugged her Mother back, standing up afterwards.

Mrs. Possible stood as well. "I'll talk to your Father and see if there is anything we can do to help too."

* * *

Author's end notes: Another chapter done, nice. If anyone is concerned, Shego won't become an instant uber due to her new suit. Like anything, it will take time to adapt to the new powers and properly make them her own.

Let me know if you see any problems or see things that could be elaborated on. I'm always open to constructive criticism. After all, there is no way to improve if you don't understand what you're doing wrong in the first place.

I also appreciate hearing people's thoughts about the story and what is happening. Like I mentioned in the beginning, they really help as I restructure the story to better fit the continuum. Reviews also let me know that people find the story interesting and that the effort placed into them is appreciated.


	5. Mission Possible

Author's notes: Sorry it's been a little while since the last update. I've been concentrating a bit more on some of the other stories as I've had a hard time pushing myself to overview this one.

I want to give a big shout out to Omnisentinel, Digi-Girl101, and Acaykath. Digi-Girl101 really helped pointing out areas that needed additional details. Omnisentinel helped with a general overview and showing me the story from the perspective of the fandom's audience. Acaykath helped tremendously hunting down problems with my abysmal grammar and word usage; he's an ace at tracking them down.

I'd also like to send a big thank you to JPElles, and CajunBear73 for their support. Their constant encouragement has really helped me continuing with the story.

**Drop In Reality**

Chapter 5: Mission Possible

After a long last hug, Mrs. Possible left Kim. The door had barely clicked shut before the flame haired girl whipped out the Kimmunicator. "So what do we have Wade?" She asked, steely green eyes nailing him back.

"If you're talking about Ron, nothing has come up yet," Kim's expression fell, absently kicking some shredded jeans against the far wall.

"But a hit did just come in on the website."

"I don't feel up to doing regular missions while Ron is out there." Kim said, thoughts of cajoling a cougar out of a tree not exactly on her top priority list at the moment as she rooted through her dresser, most of it worthless. She shook her head at the long line torn from one side of the closet to the other by a sharp knife.

"Well, it may be helpful as a starting point."

Turning her attention back to the device, Kim's eyebrow rose. "Ok, what's the sitch?"

"Well, it's from IntellaThrough, some newer company dealing in information. They have a contract to help transport a new device from their lab to another in New York. The only problem is they've spotted some trespassers taking surveillance."

"And this helps us find Ron how?"

"Hold your horses, Kim. From the description the guards gave them, it was a woman with long dark hair wearing a green and black outfit... sound like anyone we know?"

"Shego." Kim scowled. 'We may have gotten along well when had a mind flip, but if I left well enough alone, this whole problem would never have happened!' Kim forced herself to calm down. 'I can't let that get to me. After all, I volunteered.'

"…Where Shego is, Drakken can't be far behind," Kim continued, sifting through another pile of clothes thrown about from her half open dresser drawers. "Out of everyone, those two would have the inside scoop on their side of the fence."

Wade sipped his soda missing the brief change in mood. "Yup, exactly what I was thinking. From recent reports, it looks like Shego has been on a stealing spree the past couple of days. Just a sec and I'll see what... there." Kim glanced at the Kimmunicator as an assortment of gears and cogs along with an outer-casing appeared. As she watched, pieces connected themselves to form a single unit similar to an observatory dish. "It looks like these can be combined with the new project to bounce a ray off the atmosphere and hit anything on the globe."

"Sigh, Drakken getting up to his old doomsday device and ruling the world thing. Nothing new there..." A small smile settled on her lips as she held up a pair of mission clothes. Turning them around and inside out, she found not a scratch. 'At least she left me something to wear. Definitely need a serious shopping spree to replace this mess.'

"Maybe not, but he is someone with information. Push comes to shove, he has a lot of incentive to get Ron out of the same game as quickly as possible. He's also one of the easiest villains to fish for information."

"True." Kim paused considering. "Ok, I'll take it. What's my ride?" Kim asked the boy genius.

"Let's see." His eyes widened in surprise. "Looks like they're sending out a jet for you, top of the line. Not bad for a newer company. It should be there right about..." Wade's voice was drowned out as the noise of engines roared overhead.

"Wow, talk about efficient," Kim murmured as she looked outside. Plucking at her PJs, she realized that maybe they were a little too efficient. Pulling down what remained of the curtains, Kim slipped into the last surviving set of mission gear.

With a leap, she was down on the ground some ten meters away from where the small plane settled. Its door opened revealing a demure woman with a blue power suit, her blond hair in a tidy knot hanging over her shoulder. She walked down the stairs, her glasses complementing her focused blue eyes as her fingers danced across a tablet held in her left hand. With a final swipe, she handed the device to someone out of sight before she came the rest of the way down.

"Ah, the legendary Kim Possible, I'm so glad that you agreed to speak with us," the woman said, firmly shaking Kim's hand. "Sorry about the short notice, but we've had security on high alert ever since we discovered Shego skulking about the laboratory. Someone of your talents is just what we need to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"No big Mrs...?" Kim asked.

"Ah, sorry, I have a tendency to get right down to business. My name is Sara Redding. I represent the Director's interests in IntellaThrough. Please, follow me and I'll brief you on the specifics we've gathered so far," Sara offered with a gesture to the aircraft behind her.

"Sure."

"Welcome back Sara and… Oh my gosh, is that _the_Kim Possible?" Kim raised an eyebrow as a young man consciously rubbed his hand against the back of his short dusty brown hair that framed his freckled face. Kim noticed he wore a loose blue cashmere sweater that complemented his brown eyes as he walked up to them. "Could I get an autogra..."

"Harold," Sara reprimanded, one hand on her hip as she looked down on the young man that Kim guessed to be in his mid-twenties, "please try to remember that Ms. Possible is a professional and our guest."

"Sorry Sara... I mean Ms. Redding," Harold responded, ducking his head to the woman, his smile losing none of its luster, "Please, Ms. Possible, come on board. If there is anything that you need, snack, beverage, or otherwise; I am at your service." He finished, flashing Kim a large smile and bowing deeply. With a step back, he gestured to the small passage behind him hidden by a lavender curtain.

"Sorry about that Ms. Possible," Sara apologized as she moved past the curtain, holding it open for Kim. "Harold was hired just recently to help curate for our guests and hasn't learned what is what quite yet."

"It's no problem, and please just call me Kim. Being called Ms. Possible makes me feel like you're talking to my Mother."

The blond nodded. "Sorry, with your extensive reputation, I sometimes forget that you're still very young. If you would please," Sara gestured to two large seats that dominated the cabin with a smooth white alabaster table set between them.

Seating herself down, Kim allowed a small sigh of contentment. It wasn't often she rested on goose downed seats and if she didn't miss her guess, the hand stitched cover's were pure silk. The pattern displayed a sunrise over a dessert horizon, every hue of orange imaginable right below her.

"Now, Ms... I mean Kim, before we start, I would like to discuss the matter of payment..."

"Oh no, I don't ask for anything in return, I just want to do whatever I can to protect the world." Kim lightly refused with a raised hand.

"Ah, very admirable. The CEO, however, sincerely wishes to reward you for your efforts. Perhaps we can come to a mutual agreement of say thirty thousand dollars to a charity of your choosing?" Kim's jaw dropped.

'Did she just say thirty thousand dollars?' Kim thought incredulously.

"I'm sorry, for someone of your high standing that would be insufficient. How does fifty thousand dollars sound?"

Kim shook her head, "Ah, that would be fine. I'll have Wade send you a list of charities I help out." 'Not sure what the park is going to do with fifty thousand, but I'm positive they'll figure something out.'

"Very good, now that that formality is out of the way, shall we..."

"Sorbet anyone?" Harold interrupted, strolling down the aisle balancing two platters stacked high with ten scoops of colorful sorbet piled high on each.

Sara took off her glasses, lightly placing them to the side as she rubbed her temples. "Harold, what did..."

"I know she's our first class guest. I can't, as a proper host, let her just talk business without showing some hospitality," he said with a smile. With a flourish, he set the individual dishes in front of each, adding a small wink before disappearing behind another dividing curtain in the back.

"Sigh, Harold is…"

"It's really all right. He reminds me of a friend of mine." Kim's small smile faded, she didn't want to dwelling on that problem. "Anyway, it makes me feel more comfortable even though I doubt the tweebs could finish a third of this between them much less myself."

"Quite right, Harold has yet to gain a sense of proportion. He's accustomed to everything bigger is better. Anyway, the sorbet was imported this morning from France so should be quite fresh."

Kim took a little bite, letting it linger against her tongue to savor the fruity melody.

"Hmmm, it really is good."

"I'm glad you like it. Now, here are some of the photos we've gathered over the past few days." Sara removed several pictures from a large folder on her lap. Sara set them out in a line before Kim.

Kim picked one up, taking a careful look. "Yup, that's Shego looking through the binoculars in the bushes all right. I have to say that these are very good," She admitted when she picked up another showing the woman in exact detail, the binoculars digitally edited out to further show Shego's focused attention.

"What can I say, we are a new company in an established field. We have to be better than the rest in order to find our nitch. Anyway, we've found that there are several other items this woman has recently stolen that has us a little concerned…"

"Yeah, Wade came to the same conclusion. We just have to make sure that she doesn't get a hold of your piece during the transfer. It will probably be best to take a look at your security when we get there."

"Yes we should arrive…" Sara checked her watch nodding her head with the seconds. "…now."

Kim's eyes widened as she slid a cherry red curtain away from one of the oval windows. She hadn't even realized they had left her house much less traveled across the country, but in front of her was the proof. There was a port with a single boat Kim estimated to be twenty meters long. Along its deck were prominent gun turrets at equal intervals and a few hatches on each of the two sublevels that appeared to open to additional firepower. The port connected to a single story building with a large open entrance, where various people were rushing to and fro carrying cargo to the fortified vessel. Looking down, she found a helicopter landing pad which they were slowly hovering towards.

"Yes, it did take some effort, but we were able to procure a state of the art jet. It's imperative that our clients not only feel at home, but realize we understand the value of their time. Please, come with me. They are loading some additional equipment into the transportation dock." Sara led the way out of the plane, Harold following after. "The basic idea regarding this transfer is to divert attention from the invention by adding it to a load of some new ore recently discovered. Here are the documents related to security measures for the trip. Please let me know if you see anything amiss." Sara said, handing an additional packet of documents to Kim as they approached the ship.

Kim accepted them, leafing through the notes, her attention drawn occasionally between pages to the loaders as they moved up a large metallic ramp with industrial bins. Her eyebrow rose as she closed the folder. "I don't usually say this, but isn't this security going a little too far?" Kim asked pointing to a blueprint with thirty cannon's diagramed out between all the levels.

"Better to not need it and have them than to need it and fail." Sara stated off hand as two people broke off from the laborers to approach. Both wore black jackets with sunglasses.

"Are all the preparations in order?" Sara asked the older gentleman on the left.

"Yes, we have arranged everything as you specified and are ready to depart in," He raised his watch to eye level "Fourteen minutes."

Sara did the same, a small frown crossing her face. "The ship was to be ready ten minutes ago. What is the delay?"

Kim tuned out the beratement as she happened to notice Harold behind them, moving his mouth in tandem with Sara's speech, exaggerating her motions.

His antics felt so nostalgic, reminding her of camping in her back yard with Ron. They both had called it the greatest adventure in the entire world.

Oh how he had changed over the years. He was always laid back, but slowly, he became more so, perhaps to complement her own seriousness. Kim smiled as she thought that that may be what she liked best about Ron; he complemented her. It was impossible to be completely seriousness with him around. He would always lose his pants or do something else goofy that made her laugh.

"...ossible?"

Kim jerked back to reality, to see Sara in front of her.

"Oh, sorry..."

"Quite all right, there were some unexpected delays that I needed to address. Did you find the plans to be sufficient?" Sara asked, accepting the papers back.

"Yes, though I would have put something in to block electrical equipment. Usually Evil scientists come on hover vehicles with their latest gadget. You can really stop them in their tracks that way."

Sara nodded, noting the suggestion. "Very good, I'll see if the boys in the lab can make something the next time we need to transport one of their toys. Anyway, please follow me," Sara said, joining a long line of technicians and general laborers, each caring or talking about something.

"Excuse me," Kim turned to find a man carting a load of ore on his arms, only a red Dodgers cap visible.

"No problem," Kim responded, stepping out of the way as man walked past with his shipment.

With a sigh, Kim rejoined Sara on deck.

* * *

Kim watched on the front bow as water rushed by on either side. So far, she was impressed. They had the best gear, hired very efficient employees, and listened to her advice. There weren't many companies that would do the same.

"It looks like you found my favorite spot." Kim looked over her shoulder to see Harold wave as he approached. "May I join you? I've always liked the breeze from here."

Kim nodded. "Yes, it's rather nice."

Harold grinned as he rested his head against the railing, eyes closing as the ocean mist sprayed past in time with the speeding boat hitting against the waves.

"So, I've been meaning to ask..." Kim started, her head angled as she thought of something that had been bugging her.

"How I keep my job in such a stuffy company?" Harold asked with a laugh.

"Well, no offense, but you don't seem to fit in."

"None taken, I'm actually more of a token employee. My Father helped to finance the business and thought that it would be a good experience for me to get a real job and see what it's like. It's not too bad really."

"That's kind of funny, the son of an owner serving food to clients."

"Tell me about it. Still I kind of enjoy it. The people may be rather stiff, but if you get them talking, they're not too bad. As a bonus, their stories of how they got where they are can be quite interesting.

"That's nice, if you can find something that you truly enjoy, you'll never work a day in your life." Kim quoted as she looked off into the distance.

"I love that one. It's a philosophy to live by. So, if you don't mind me asking, what started you off on the hero business? Something you truly enjoy too?" Harold asked, turning a slanted gaze at Kim.

Kim chuckled, "It's quite the story."

"Nothing here but ocean and time..." Harold responded with a smile gesturing to the rolling waves.

Kim frowned as her distant gaze picked something up, some small dot that wasn't there a moment ago.

"I'm guessing that's a no," Harold said with a frown.

Kim shook herself, "Sorry, there's something up ahead, I'd better let Sara know."

Harold squinted in the direction she gestured. "You're right; we're nowhere near any shipping lanes so there shouldn't be anything out here." When he turned back, he found he was talking to empty air. "Oh well, guess I'd better batten down the hatches."

Kim hadn't gotten far when she noticed that the object had increased in size dramatically, she could make out water flying on either side of it as the black hovercraft made a beeline straight for their ship.

Noticing a red emergency switch to the side, she punched it, an alarm echoed throughout the ship. It took some time, but Sara appeared from below, her hair a mess.

"Kim? What's happening?" she asked, fingers combing her hair back and trying to look in all directions at once.

"We have company at twelve o'clock."

"Sam?" She questioned as another heavy set man with a stubby beard leaned out of one of the doors. "Nothing's coming up on the radar, Ms. Redding."

Sara frowned, shifting her gaze forward to easily spot the craft. "God dam… Get those guns manned now!" She screamed, barking orders at the ship's crew, driving them into an organized frenzy.

"First group, prepare to fire when they come into range." Sara ordered, five men in military uniforms squatted down, each with a bazookas pointed at the approaching ship.

Although impressed, Kim was less paying attention to them and more following the unknown craft's path. Due to this, she spotted two orbs of lightning launch.

"Hit the deck," Kim screamed as Sara yelled fire. Kim watched as rockets passed the two orbs in midair. From her vantage on the ground, Kim watched the two sets pass overhead, momentarily blocking the sun. In the next instant, electricity surrounded her, violently slamming into the ship and surround sea. Those that remained standing shuddered violently before falling limply to the floor.

"Great, what are they going to do next?" Kim muttered. Almost as if in reply, a small puff exploded in the air above followed by an inky blackness descending to swallow the craft whole.

"I just had to ask," Kim muttered already standing. Through the haze, she noticed most of the crew laying on the ground, completely knocked out. Shaking her head, Kim went on the move, easily settling a gas mask around her ears. She spotted the outline of the hover jet now stationary by the boat's starboard. Holding the rope netting tenuously was one familiar blue mad scientist trying to get over the side with limited success.

"Why do they make these flimsy ladders so hard to get down?" He murmured, several of his henchman already swarming the deck.

"Drakken, I might have known it was you."

Drakken's head shot up, not the most advisable motion when you're foot is stuck in a ladder. Kim couldn't help but wince as the meaty thump of Drakken hitting the deck.

"Kim Possible! Just once, can't you not be there when I'm trying to steal something!?" He yelled stomping his foot. Again, not the best idea after twisting it from the previous bad idea. "Ahh, my foot!" Drakken screamed, hopping around

Kim wasn't sure sometimes how she could take the doctor seriously. "Give it up Drakken, you can't beat me and I don't see Shego."

"Shego..." Drakken whimpered, still hopping on one foot.

"Right here Dr. D." Kim groaned as from the top of the boat appeared the unwanted form of her black haired adversary.

Drakken looked up puzzled, but shrugged, "Keep Kim Possible busy while I get the device."

"Really isn't a need for that, I already have it," Shego mentioned, lifting the box up next to her.

Kim sighed, it was going to be one of those days. She hoped up to the top of the boat, taking a cautious stance as Shego placed the box down. As she turned to face Kim, she revealed a smirk; her foot pushed the crate over the edge.

"Oppsy."

The red haired girl dived after, her grappling hair dryer out and shooting behind her as she grabbed the item and swung back up to safety. As she placed it down, she saw Shego and Dr. Drakken in the hover craft, lifting off.

"Hey Princess, you don't think I'd let the actual item just fall did you? Shego called lightly patting another crate beside her.

"Oh no you don't," Kim called, ripping off her gas mask and jumping over the ledge to catch hold of the back end of the hover jet as it pulled away. She gained a grip, flipping herself up to land on the wing.

"You just never know when to quit, do you Kimmy?" Shego asked, landing on the wing, her hands aflame.

"No such thing as quitting for a Possible, thought you of all people would have learned that by now."

"Oh, I've seen plenty and for the most part, the rep is a bunch of hooey," Shego jumped, throwing twin bolts of green energy. Kim flipped through the center of them, smashing into Shego's side with a kick. Taking the hit, Shego grabbed Kim's foot sending her careening off balance as both roughly landed, shaking the entire craft.

"Can't you be steadier, Shego? The plane is going to go down if you keep tilting it like that," Drakken yelled as he franticly maneuvered the controls.

Kim smiled as Shego smacked herself in the head. "I really don't see what I ever saw in him. He always gives every hero that popped up every single opportunity to beat him. This time he even invited it."

"You got that right," Kim started to jump on the wing, causing the vehicle to sway ominously back and forth. Shego's face became determined as she started shooting smaller bolts.

Forced to dodge, Kim wildly rolled and flipped on the narrow wing to avoid the blasts, each dodge brought her closer to the black haired woman. Once she was in reach, she threw several punches, stopping the barrage and bringing the fight up close and personal. They each traded jabs, neither gaining the advantage nor did they want to risk any fancier movies given their growing altitude. Finally Kim caught an over extended punch, throwing Shego. The woman managed to keep hold of the arm, flipping Kim at the same time. Both went over the side, Shego's green hands, melting a deep gouge from the wing as she slipped.

"Looks like you're having some trouble there Shego." Kim said holding onto the woman's leg.

"Oh, if I wasn't taking it easy on you," Shego mumbled before a grin spread on her lips.

Kim held on to her tenuous grasp, starting to swing. She slowly built up momentum at the older woman's expense. Her expression intense as the plane came in and out of view. Just as she was about to jump, a bright green flash exploded before her eye. Blinded, she let go, falling straight into the ocean with a swan dive. When she surfaced, Shego was waving at her from the plane's wing.

Kim sighed as she treaded water. "We'll, at least it can't get any worse." She mumbled to herself.

"Are you all right Kim?" Kim turned back to see the boat making its way over to her. Harold offered her a life jacket.

"Me? I'm fine. Pride, not so much."

"Unfortunately, I have some bad news." Harold mentioned, using his hold to help pull Kim the rest of the way up.

"Oh lovely, what is it?"

"I'm afraid that in the confusion, they grabbed Sara along with the device. Maybe they thought she would know how to operate it." Harold said with a hint of worry as he watched the plane disappear in the distance.

"Yeah, remind me to never say it can't get worse." Kim shook her head, whipping out her Kimmunicator.

"Wow Kim, did you go for a swim?" Wade asked as the live feed came through.

"So not the time, Wade. I need you to get a bead on the tracking device I left on their plane." Kim asked of the boy wonder slurping on a shake.

"Let me check," Wade's left hand flew across the keyboard, the right occupied by his drink. "Well, the good news is I have it..."

"Good, where are they heading?"

"The bad news is I think they caught on. It's stopped about six hundred meters to the north. Either they have a lair right on top of your location, or they dumped the bug. Sorry Kim." Kim frowned.

Harold sighed as he listened behind her. "Well, there doesn't appear to be anything else we can do now. I'll have the jet come around to take you home," Harold said with a sigh.

"Sorry, you wanted me to help and I let them get away."

"I'd hardly say jumping off of a roof and doing midair combat as letting them get away. I know you did your best and I hope I can count on you if we learn any additional information?" Harold asked hopefully.

"Sure thing," Kim answered as the roar of the jet came overhead. She leaped up onto the ladder that descended from above and was off.

Harold watched the plane depart, as it reached the horizon, his eyes rolled up into his head as he collapsed. Behind him stood a boy with an outstretched hand where Harold's neck once was. Tilting his Dodgers hat back displayed a crop of yellow locks and freckles. The boy watched the departing plane a moment with a smile.

"Thank you for all your help, Kim Possible. With the loss of this shipment and their upper echelon gone, IntellaThrough is as good as dead making my debut all the easier." Ron grinned, flicking a hand held switch making the motors roar to life.

* * *

Author's end notes:

Another chapter completed. I liked how this one came out. Why? As an author, I love surprises. You read along thinking you know exactly what is happening only to fall into a twist. That feeling of, 'Wow, where did that come from?' is one I avidly seek as both a reader and author. Hopefully you enjoyed it as well.

As always, please let me know what you think of the chapter. I'm truly trying to improve the chapter as well as my writing in general. The best means for both is a little bit of perspective. I've gone through the story so many times, I'm blind to some of the simplest problems. If you can spare a moment, let me know what worked well, what could use additional details, general spelling errors, general grammar errors, or any thoughts about the plot/characters.

Thank you,

brindani


End file.
